Naruto Legends
by Azure Winter
Summary: The night Sasuke tries to defect from Konoha a missing nin attempts to steal a forbidden scroll and escape, but is confronted by shinobi of Leaf and Sound. Things go wrong for all as they find them selves on a unfamilar island. Naruto X Mega Man Legends
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Legends

-AN-

Hey there! Welcome to my first fan fiction. Well…this isn't exactly my very first fan fiction but this is the first one I've tried my hand at writing in a long time. Well being a Naruto and Mega Man fan I decided to try my hand at writing something no one seems to have tried yet a Naruto and Legends crossover I've put some thought into this wondering how such a event would go with the Naruto characters I've chosen to partake in this story. I'll like to mention even though the summary should have told already mentioned but however I'll repeat that this story is taking place during the first Mega Man Legends with a group Part 1 Naruto characters involved. This should be a fun experience for both me and you the readers who choose to take part in this venture and bare witness to my take on how this venture could go.

DISCLAMER: Of course I don't own Naruto or Mega Man Legends. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's work and Mega Man Legends is Keiji Inafune's as well as the rest of the MM series.

-NL-

Chapter 1: Break In

It was decided; tonight he would leave the village with the Sound Four sent by their leader Orochimaru to retrieve him. The snake sanin had offered him power, the power to finally achieve revenge on his older brother, the man who betrayed his clan and the village just to test his strength believing that the Uchiha clan were nothing, but a shell of their former glory.

Sasuke Uchiha had already tasted a sample of this power; the curse mark of heaven on this neck had time and time again given him more power when he needed it. Even though felt costly, he at first thought it was all he needed. However that was not so, a certain "dobe" as he called him was quickly if not already surpassing him, and had defeated an opponent he had been unable to defeat after the Chunin Exams were interrupted by the joint invasion of Suna and Oto. The Uchiha was sure at first that the blond prankster would never surpass him, sure he is strong and proven time again that he could keep up and was better than that pink hair kunoichi who was always all over him, and only became a kunoichi just so she could be with him, and try to get him to fall in love with her.

Sasuke continues to walk down the path from his home to the gate, he had thought Konoha would help him achieve his revenge on his older brother for his crime, but he was getting impatient. A offer a short cut to great power had been placed before him and that "dobe" was getting stronger munch faster than him, so if the blond idiot could progress so quickly at such a rate why not he? The heir of the once proud Uchiha Clan. So after molding over the offer, and being convinced multiple times in the past few weeks that he appears to be slowing down, he had made his decision. Do what his treasonous older brother had done after his crime, leave Konoha and obtain the power to avenge his clan. Then after that he will find away to restore his clan, he wasn't sure how, but he would find away.

Little did he know this would not be so, as he continues on his dark path to power he saw a figure standing in his path. It was the last person he wanted to see, his annoying fan girl of a teammate, Sakura Haruno who had a sadden expression on her face once she spotted his back pack.

"Why are you out here in the middle of the night?" Sasuke asked, in his usual emotionless tone.

Sakura glanced down knowing that he wasn't happy to see her, and responded "I knew you would come this way…if you were to leave…"

-Minutes later-

Sakura spent the past few minutes trying to convince Sasuke to stay in the village by speaking of past memories of the times they spent together as Team 7, but the Unchiha wasn't about to change his mind. All of this was leaving Sakura in tears.

"Deep inside my heart I've already decided on revenge…for that is the only reason I live…I will never be like you and Naruto" Sasuke spoke, putting much emphasize on the last few words.

"…" Sakura was in tears again while listening to his explanation on why he was doing what he was doing this. She almost couldn't say anything more, but she wasn't about to lose the boy she fought to impress and gain the affections of, at the cost of her friendship with her best friend Ino so long ago.

Even though she and the pale blond kunoichi were finally starting to patch things up after their match during the prelims of the third part of the chunin exams, she wasn't about to let up on her fight for his heart, especially after what he told her that first day when team 7 was born.

"Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now I know your pain…!! I may have friends and family…BUT…if you were to leave…" Sakura continued to cry "To me…to me…I would to be as alone as you…"

He kept silent, his thoughts went back to those of Naruto and Sakura's smiling faces wondering what she meant by her previous words, but regardless of what she said, he was not about to be swayed into staying and gave his reply "From here on out…we begin new paths…"

Hearing this Sakura's determination reignited as her facial expression turned to a mix of sadness, anger, or frustration depending on one would view it "I…I…love you with all my heart!!!" she shouted.

Then as if on cue there was a loud explosion in the distance behind them, Sasuke and Sakura both spun around and stared in shock at the origin of the loud noise. Sasuke had planned on leaving without much of a hassle, but now someone besides Sakura will definitely see him trying to leave, thanks to this turn of events.

WWW

Naruto woke up jerking into sitting position in his bed, wearing his comical pajamas and night cap. Though still a little groggy he began quickly searching for the source of the loud noise that echoed through his apartment room nearly causing him to wet himself. Once he failed to see anything he got up and made his way toward his apartment window

"Is there some kind of party someone forgot to tell me about?" Ran through his mind.

Since at times like these with security being so high, he doubted there could be another huge invasion. At least that was the logical answer, but upon taking a look out his window Naruto was stunned at the site outside. He saw smoke rolling through the sky

"No fireworks could do that!" He yelled mentally. What was even worse was where it was coming from

"Grandma …" he whispered in fear then turned to get changed, the source of the smoke was coming from Hokage Tower.

WWW

Naruto was now leaping from roof to roof heading towards the tower, pleading silently for Tsunade to be safe. After a few minutes he arrived on the ground in front of the structure staring up at the top where the smoking was rising from. Seconds later two other shinobi arrive behind the bright hair blond.

"Naruto? Well this is a surprise…I would have expected you to still be asleep, even during something like this." Spoke the blonds' one eyed Jonin sensei.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! What the heck is going on?!"

"Troublesome…we don't know yet, we just got up like you." Shikamaru the recently promoted chunin sighs afterwards at his troublesome fellow shinobi. _"Just out of bed and he's already gunoh…how does he do it? And I was having such a nice dream too."_ he complained in his mind, which apparently showed on face.

"If you were dreaming about watching clouds, you can do that later! We gotta check and see if grandma is ok!" Naruto shouted and started to march off towards the entrance.

"Wait, Naruto!" Kakashi warned "We don't know the exact cause of the situation yet!"

"Isn't that what Kage Bunshin is for?" The blond grinned and did the required hand seal.

"_This is a welcoming sign."_Kakashi took Naruto's sudden show of strategic intellect as a sign of hope.

However as Naruto began to perform the jutsu the door of the tower bursts open. A shinobi rushes out catching Naruto off guard causing him to topple over, the newly present nin stops short in front of the three shinobi who stood before him. The present Konoha shinobi were immediately prepared for battle Naruto however was still getting up.

Kakashi mentally sighed at Naruto's lack of concentration on keeping his senses up, but would worry about that later since the enemy was present. Kakashi and the rest saw a man with a black hood over his head with a mask hiding his face and wore normal, but worn mizu-nin chunin clothing.

What stood before them was a nuke mizu-nin, he seemed actually pretty formidable in appearance and was holding a forbidden scroll under his right arm, and apparently it was what he came for.

"So…you managed to sneak in and rob the Hokage's forbidden scrolls, but now you're good as captured or maybe even dead." Spoke the masked Jonin in a dark tone.

"Tell us what happened to the Hokage you bastard!" Yelled Naruto, as he begins to use _"__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_Twenty Narutos appear lining up with Kakashi, and Shikamaru between them to help encircle the nuke-nin.

The nuke-nin raises an eye brow in surprise at the thirteen year old loud mouth blond's ability to use a Jonin technique such as Kage Bunshin.

"You're definitely the gifted one, now if only you weren't a loud mouth, I might actually take you a little more seriously" spoke in a somewhat deep mocking tone "But alas…you're still a brat." He ended flatly.

The nuke mizu-nin smirked as he watches, mentally chuckling at the blond and his small clone force growl at his insult. "As for your Hokage…she is ok as far as I know, she was on the top floor room when I blew it up as a means of escaping."

Naruto and his clones withstood all they could of the man's taunts and insults, they simultaneously took out their kunai and threw a barrage at the enemy in a attempt to shut him up and hopefully even take him down, however the nuke-nin showed great acrobatic skill leaping into a backwards somersault and landing onto the side of the tower's front walls, then with chakra enhancing his physical abilities rockets off the side and over the Konoha-nin's heads then landing softy in a crouch, and dashes away towards his escape route.

"Oi! Get back here you coward!" Yelled the blond and his clone squad as they pursued their target, leaving the young chunin and one eyed Jonin nearly deaf due to their loud battle cries.

"Really…he could stand to use his indoor voice outside" Kakashi mumbled just loud enough for Shikamaru to hear who sighed and nodded agreeing with the Jonin, while checking his ears for anything wrong when just then five ANBU arrive.

"_Fantastic timing"_Kakashi mentally grumbled sarcastically.

WWW

Just outside the gate in hiding waiting for their master's new body the Sound Four watched in surprise as the smoke from the Hokage rose into the sky.

Sakon was infuriated, due to this turn of events the plan was ruined and someone would spot Sasuke trying to leave for sure.

"What the hell could have happened in there, how could Hokage Tower blow up?" Of course Sakon could look at this as a good thing, since if things worked out well Orochimaru's old teammate now enemy Tsunade might have died. However for their plan to retrieve Sasuke quietly and bring him back to Orochimaru-sama's lair? This wasn't good the Konoha shinobi by now be awake investigating the incident.

"Well hopefully that old bitch is dead" Spoke the fiery red head Tayuya, who was just staring at the site.

"What did I say about your language?!" snapped the large Jirobo.

"Fuck off!" The red head snapping back.

"Quiet both of you! They'll hear us if you start arguing over something so trivial!" Sakon commanded, just speaking loud enough to gain their attention.

Tayuya started mumbling curses, while Jirobo just went back to watching the village's activity escalate slowly.

Kidomaru tried to stifle his laughter which was barely notable due to the lack of available light. Sakon simply went back to wondering what they should do.

"_He better show up soon, or it's our heads on the chopping block for sure."_

WWW

Back in the village, another of the rookie twelve joined the active shinobi outside. Ino Yamanaka daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka was startled awake like many others by the incident at tower, the blond girl couldn't do much due to her current lack of jutsu besides Shintenshin no Jutsu and a few tricks she knows, but she really wanted to help.

Her father even though as protective as he is of her decided to place trust in her, he decided to allow her to go spot anyone suspicious among the masses in Konoha (big whoop was her thought). While he went to investigate Hokage Tower.

Ino could only see people sticking their heads out their windows, or running out onto the streets staring in horror at the tower trying to figure out what could cause this disaster. Ino could have sworn she heard a few of them screaming something about _the demon doing it._

That didn't make any sense in the least to her, first of all what demon? And if such as demon was around where was it hiding this whole time? The only demon she knew of was the Kyuubi, but the Yondaime's killed it many years ago so…what were they talking about…?

Ino continued her search leaping from one roof top to another until she spotted something that she couldn't ignore. Sasuke and Sakura stand no more than a few feet apart from each other.

WWW

Sasuke and Sakura were stunned by the sudden event, Sasuke would have taken this opportunity to escape while Sakura was distracted (not that he couldn't do anything about her anyway), but this explosion has caused a stir in the village, raising people from their sleep. Cursing this event Sasuke knew now people could easily catch him in the act of trying to leave, Anbu and other ninja could easily track him down. So he was left with no choice than to look for an opportune moment to escape when no one could stop him.

Sakura on the other hand was of course horrified by this event even thought it potentially could stop Sasuke from leaving, but this was not exactly ideal especially since the new Hokage could be in a life threatening state at this very moment. Sakura wasn't quite sure what to do now, besides keeping an eye on the Uchiha.

"Sakura?! Sasuke-kun?! What are you two doing here?!" Yelled a girlish yet loud voice, which both teens couldn't help, but recognize.

Sasuke could do nothing, but groan at this voice; if it wasn't Naruto then it couldn't be anyone else, but...

"Ino?" Asked Sakura, looking to see her best friend and rival who landed a few feet away.

"Like, what's going on? Why are you two out over here?" Ino asked, glancing between her friend and her crush.

As crazy as her thoughts were sometimes she knew better than to jump to conclusions. This definitely wouldn't be a date…it's too late! And these were some of the most reasonable people she knew, but why were they just standing here? Ino continued to glace between the two, quirking an eye brow at the lack of response.

"Hn" Sasuke just grunted.

"_Not exactly what I wanted…"_Ino thought.

"I-Ino…what's going on?" Sakura managed to ask, her voice showing sign of distress.

"I don't know…Sakura? Are you ok?" The blond asked noticing her pink hair friend's troubled tone, she also happen to notice after focusing on her friend's face that it looked like she had been…crying? This was shown by her redden eyes.

"Yeah…I'm o-"

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Came a sudden yell from behind the trio startling them. This voice was all too recognizable.

"What the-?!...Naruto?" Asked a startled Ino, looking over her shoulder looking to see what exactly her fellow loud mouth blond was yelling about.

Sakura upon hearing him saw which was usually not normal for her a glimmer of hope, maybe the annoying loud mouth could keep Sasuke in Konoha, but…who was he yelling at?

"_Not him…"_Sasuke thought, staring toward the direction of the voice. Even though the blond wasn't the sharpest mind in this village, he could quiet possibly put two and two together and realize something was up.

Not long after hearing the voice of the knuckle head blond the trio saw a man running at high speed in their direction. This told them that he must be a shinobi, when the shinobi saw the teens standing in his way he scowled

"_As if ten of the same brat wasn't enough…_" ran through his mind, then the moment the nuke-nin got close to the gennin shot off the ground and into the nearby trees disappearing from site.

"Who was that?" Ino asking no one in particular.

"I don't know…wait could've that been-"

"HEY! INO, SAKURA-CHAN…! SASUKE?!" Naruto called for the trio a little confused by their sudden appearance. "Come on! We gotta stop him!" As he and his remaining clones fallowed after him.

Ino was left a little confused by the commotion "Uh? What is he talking a-?"

"A nuke-nin." Sasuke suddenly spoke with a hint of annoyance due to their oblivious state."

"He's the one who blew up the tower." Spoke an older voice.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled in surprise.

Kakashi, and Shikamaru landed in front of the trio, Kakashi's gaze feel upon Sakura and Sasuke realizing that their sudden appearance here was a little unusual, this made him give a quirk with his only visible brow and had a instant urge to question them as to why they were here, but due to the current situation his question would have to wait.

"Great three troublesome people present." Shikamaru sighed. "We better continue before Naruto gets himself in to trouble."

Before saying anything else Shikamaru took a look at Sasuke and noticed his backpack, knowing how unusual this was, he would have said something himself, but decided against it for now.

Kakashi almost sighs, then nods in agreement then starts to continue past the teens.

"Let's go…Sakura, Sasuke you come alone you too Yamanaka we may need a little help." Kakashi gave his command to the three teens, while they might not need too much help and the help of more chunin and Jonin would make more sense this was just to keep a eye on the Uchiha just in case that chat they had earlier might not had the effect he hoped for.

Ino turns to Sakura who was looking at Sasuke whose eyes were staring at the ground, after a few more seconds he looks up at Kakashi then nods and leaps to his jonin sensei's side.

Sakura was relieved when the person of who of her heart's desire stood at their sensei's side. Maybe there was still hope she thought at first, then doubt formed in her heart at the sudden possibility the first chance he got he would escape.

She would have to tell Kakashi-sensei when the Uchiha boy was out of ear shot. Then again he was probably suspicious anyway. Sakura finally took her eyes off her crush and looked to Ino who happen to be watching her to see if she was ok.

"Let's go Ino we should try to help as much as we can, Naruto can't take that guy on alone either. " Came the voice of the Nara clan's heir breaking the girls out of their stare. Both girls looked at the group of geniuses before nodding, confirming that they were ready.

-NL-

A/N:

Yeah I know I really didn't get anywhere with the first chapter, but this setting up for where we want to go before the story can really begin. Well some of you are probably wondering about the one thing fan fiction is known for allowing fans to do "Pairings" yes there will be there will be pairings, but who is the question well I will assure you no one from the two separate series will be getting together. If you have already seen my profile then you can guess who might be getting with whom though. Well folks for those of you who just read this chapter please review if you wish, good reviews are always helpful they can encourage, but also help in important areas (grammar, spelling, or if I portrayed someone wrong even if I got the name of something wrong). Well see ya later I will try to get the next chapter out soon as possible as long as nothing goes wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Legends**

-AN-

Hey again everyone who decided to try actually give this story a shot. I would like to apologies to those of you who only just read Chapter 1 when this story first showed up and came to find out that the story didn't really take off from the get go. If you were one of them and is willing to stick with this story then I would like to thank you for your patience. And that you won't be disappointed even though we won't advance too much further. Now without further delay let's get this show….story on the road!

Chapter 2: The Weapon

-NL-

The Sound Four were growing impatient especially with Sakon's previous decision to just wait. Jirobo was losing patience, but was going to try to trust their leader's decision. Kidomaru was amusing himself by watching Tayuya grow more impatient her anger growing slowly; he could tell it would boil over at any moment.

"_Ninety Seven percent" _He thought. This was a humorous way to relieve his own patients.

The fiery red head was indeed growing extremely irritable with the game they were playing and was close to screaming a barrage of curses at Sakon. Remembering his warning (and what should be common sense for a shinobi) she decided to take a glance at her other teammates to try to distract herself. She then noticed how Kidomaru was staring at her with a amused smirk.

"The fucking hell are you staring at?" The red head growled.

"Oh nothing…just watching a bomb ready to go off." He said as innocently as possible trying not to snicker.

The girl glared at him.

"What's wrong? On your period again? Oh wait…you always have them." The spider like shinobi stared chuckling

Tayuya's face was slowly turned red with anger due to Kidomaru's insult, and the current situation.

"You son of a-! "

"Quiet!" Sakon shouted in a hushed tone just loud enough for them to hear. "I hear someone coming!"

Sure enough there was the sound of fast approach footsteps. Someone was running pretty fast apparently fast enough to be trying to escape something, or someone. Soon after hearing the approaching running steps the owner darted out the gate.

"Must be the one who's causing the ruckus" Sakon spoke in a whisper.

The nuke-nin quickly ran by the Sound Four's hiding spot and kept going without stopping. The Sound Four couldn't make much out due to the lack of good light.

"He must have done a pretty shitty job to fuck that job up." Tayuya said still pretty angry from the wait.

Jirobo twitches.

"Well this village is still on high level alert, so of course he would probably screw it up, he probably just sucks at stealth." Kidomaru said with a short chuckle.

Just after they watched the rouge ninja quickly disappear into the darkness of the forest they heard something else approach, but this wasn't just footsteps they heard approaching it was a bombardment of loud and obnoxious yells demanding the previous shinobi to come back and face it's owner.

"Who the fucking hell is that?" Asked once again a irritated Tayuya.

"GET BACK HERE YOU!"

A sudden rumble of footsteps came trampling the ground, then stampeded a group of ten blond orange wearing thirteen year old loud mouth shinobi chasing after the nuke-nin.

"Know of any possible missing relatives Tayuya?" Asked the mocking spider man.

"Go fuck yo-! "

Sakon silenced the two member's bickering again "Some others are approaching."

Sure enough a group much faster shinobi dashed by. One of them could not be mistaken by the Sound Four.

"It's him." Jirobo spoke up after a long silence.

"So it must have been him after all" Sakon spoke up just above a whisper, thinking back to the ninja who the Konoha-nin were pursuing. "He must have been the one who ruined the plan." He continued annoyance.

"Why is he with them, I thought that dumbass was going to join us!" Cursed the red head.

Sakon knew it was quiet obvious what had happened which left them with no chose slowly he stood up in case any other, Konoha shinobi were to show up.

"We will just have to retrieve our objective target then."

Tayuya just kept an irritated expression, while Jirobo remained impassive, Kidomaru seemed giddy for action.

"Let's go" The leader spoke.

WWW

"_Stupid Naruto running off on his own, at least wait for us to help him." _Ino thought while she and the rest of the group fallowed the blond genin.

Kakashi had explained what happen before after finding them near the gate in the nuke-nin's escape path. The now fully informed on the known details squad needed a plan, but the stamina freak ahead of them wouldn't slow down enough so he could be of help.

Sasuke was peeved now that he was stuck with the group chasing after his shinobi rival and village idiot. Once again Naruto seem to stand in his way again, his quest for power was being hindered by the blond prankster and dead last.

"_Stupid dope…why is it always him"_

Sakura took a look at Sasuke and saw that he appears to be normal as always, but the conversation from earlier kept reminding her that he tried to defect and that he must have been furious inside right now.

"_Should I try speaking to him?"_

"Something wrong Sakura?" Asked their Jonin-sensei.

Sakura's attention broke from Sasuke and quickly looked at their sensei.

Kakashi was taking a small look over his shoulder checking the team. He watched Sakura with a look of concern and so were Shikamaru and Ino.

Sakura simply shook her. "No I'm alright." But knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

The Jonin wasn't convinced, but he would get his answer later.

"_Troublesome fan girls…" _Thought a certain Nara. He then focused on the path before them._ "Naruto you troublesome idiot."_

WWW

Naruto had kept chasing the nuke-nin nonstop pounding the dirt road. Since now they were in the forest outside he could spread his clones out to help find the mizu shinobi who vanished long after, he passed through the gate exit.

But Naruto wasn't going to give up, he broke into the village and the Hokage's Tower, blew it up and possibly hurt Grandma Tsunade. He even stole something and for what reasons at the moment Naruto didn't care, he just wanted to kick the nuke-nin's ass, Naruto was angry, and feeling vengeful.

After about five more minutes of searching Naruto had thought for sure he had lost track of of his target and that he had disappeared into the dark green mass of the forest surrounding Konohagakure.

However the blond ninja suddenly sensed something, it wasn't a chakra signature, it was more like a "feeling" like something was telling him to go in certain direction. Then a image suddenly passed through mind the image of an opened scroll on the ground, and then suddenly the image of a kunai striking him appeared.

"_Where…where did these images come from?"_

Naruto had the sudden idea to go in a specific direction like it was a intuition from his subconsiousness Naruto decided to fallow this urge and changed direction and darted through the mass of trees.

WWW

Kakashi and the rest of the group were now fallowing Pakun the small ninja hound summoning. Needing more than their ability to sense Naruto since, he had Kage Bunshin summoned which made tracking him by chakra signature more difficult. Pakun however could find him by sense of smell since Kage Bunshin didn't leave behind scent.

"This is ridiculous…" Ino groaned.

"What makes you say that piggy?" Spoke Sakura finally turning back to her normal mood.

"That idiot is what's ridiculous; I mean that shinobi could have lost him a long time ago." Ino's face grimaced in annoyance for a moment. "Yet Naruto persists in chasing him almost aimlessly through this forest, sure it's admirable yet he probably has no real idea where the enemy is now."

"Sounds almost like concern piggy." Spoke Sakura finding this has a way of relieving some of her earlier distress through messing with her rival. "Don't tell me you given up on Sasuke." Sakura gave her a evil smirk.

Ino glared at Sakura for joking about about such a thing including her nickname.

"You should know better than to think I'd give up on that, we've been rivals for so long you think I'd give so suddenly!"

Shikamaru just sighed at the scene erupting behind him.

"Also! Naruto is a friend and fellow Konoha shinobi, and I'm pretty sure he likes you! There for it would be futile for me to even try to get his attention which I remind you I wouldn't do since my heart belongs to Sasuke!"

The Uchiha in question groans just a little so no one could hear him; he was beginning to wish he had tried to escape much earlier when the Hokage Tower's top floor exploded.

"Really…are you sure you're not trying to lie to me?" Sakura decided to poke at her some more.

"I'm sure, I'm sure." Ino merely stated as if it were a fact.

"About what?" Sakura asked.

Ino quirked a brow and gave her annoyed look which hinted _"What?!"_

"About never trying to get Naruto's attention."

Ino went wide eyed fallowed by her face turning red with anger.

"I was talking about my hear-" She was cut off.

"Quiet!" Kakashi silenced the two girls "Pakun what is it?"

The ninja hound summon was slowing down sniffing.

"Naruto's scent…it seems to have changed direction"

"Why is that?" Sakura not understanding why he'd just suddenly do so…unless he spotted the enemy.

"There are some older scents probably from passing travelers, but no fresh ones that could have made him change direction." The hound stated.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of this at first; Naruto's tracking ability wasn't very good at all as far as he knew Naruto had no jutsu that could….then it hit him.

"I think I know why…" Kakashi spoke gaining the chunin and genin's attention.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"Naruto is most likely ignorant of it, but the Kage Bunshin does give a shinobi more than the ability to act as means on intimidation, or give one the ability to created a small clone squads, or in Naruto's case armies"

"Or help pull pranks with greater efficiency." Ino joked then started giggling.

"Yeah…that too." Kakashi mumbled thinking how the boy makes such wasteful use of the jutsu when pulling pranks.

"Can we just get going?" Sasuke miraculously speaks up in annoyance.

Kakashi nods in agreement "Alright team let's move."

WWW

Naruto finally after leaping through tree branches for ten minutes finds a large clearing. Landing he takes a cautious look around making sure than was out of place, he was still angry and was going to kick the mizu-nin's ass no matter what.

A moment of carefully searching for clues the blond spots something in the middle of the clearing, due to the darkness of the night it was hard to make out what it was. Approaching it with caution as he got closer he started to make out the shape, it was rectangular almost like it was…a scroll!

Naruto was somewhat getting chills down his spin and he knew why, it was the same scroll from his vision. Naruto took another look around and spotted what reinforced his creeped out state of mind, a thrown kunai lying on the ground.

"_But how? I was almost a mile away from here." _It didn't make any since.

Naruto looked back to the scroll, before picking it up. He took a close look at the special paper in his hands. From what he could make out in the low light it was a sealing scroll like what, Tenten and such other weapon users used to carry large quantities of them.

"_Could this be what-" _Naruto's thought were suddenly interrupted by something unusual, the lighting was slowly starting to improve._ "Is that the sun…? Wait it couldn't be…maybe the moon…? No to bright to be- wait what's that sound? "_

Naruto started to hear an odd humming sound from behind, it got louder with the increasing brightness. He began to turn around when; his eyes were greeted by the light of an incoming bright object flying at his face.

"WHOA!" luckily he tumbled backwards, narrowly missing the bright object fallowed by a trail of electricity flying over him.

Naruto then saw the source the light, it was the mizu-nin from before, but this time he was wearing something on his arm. It looked like a large bulky metal gauntlet except it covers his entire arm.

Starting from the shoulder the thing had what look like a large metal cylinder attached to the shoulder. Next all the way down to the elbow joint was metal grey armor. On down toward where the hand would be was cylinder armor encased. With what looked like a hand guard. Then out from it was the eeriest thing Naruto ever seen, a brilliant glowing white blade extending a foot long putting out enough light to illuminate both shinobi.

Naruto didn't know what exactly he should make of it. He just stared in awe.

"Persistent one are we? Shame your skills at sensing me were weak while your ability to use Kage Bunshin is quiet impressive." The nuke-nin spoke in arrogant tone and noticed Naruto gawking at his new toy.

"Like it? I'm not surprised it is impressive."

"What is that?" Naruto finally broke out of stupor.

The shinobi chuckle raised the weapon high into the air in a victory pose with a better look at it one could tell the weapon was well made and looked…alien compared to anything seen before.

"A weapon that once belonged to the Iwa that your Yondaime took from them, so long ago during the war." He finally answered

"_The Yondaime?" _Naruto's face showed a sign of surprise even lit up.

He almost smiled at this; the Yondaime was Naruto's idol after all the Yellow Flash. With the thought of the Hokage Naruto notice that as eerie as the blade looked it was just…at least to him a "glorified chidori"

"What good would that so called great weapon had done!" Naruto smirked after speaking in usual loud and confident tone "It's just a fancy glowy blade!"

The mizu shinobi just lowered his arm down and glared at the kneeling boy. Not believing how the brat could still have the nerve to talk to him like that, but of course he knew the boy hasn't seen the weapon exact abilities.

"Alright kid you want to know? Then I'll tell you and see if you can wrap your young mind around this. This weapon blade could have taken out a whole squad of ten shinobi on the arm of the right user." For added effect he swung the blade across. Naruto notice the eerie effect the sword made by leaving after image trails. The Mizu-nin then added one more detail to his clam. "In two seconds. Without even moving more than a few steps."

Naruto's stared in disbelief, that guy had to lying he was telling himself.

The man now would show proof of his claim, turning his back toward Naruto almost like he dared him to attack him from behind.

"Let's see…ah this tree will do" He spoke while walking to a nearby tree.

He stood five feet from the tree.

"Observe"

The man pulled his weapon arm back and held it into ready and thrust pose.

Naruto watched in confusion yet anticipation as well, and then he saw it. The ghostly blade started to glow brighter illuminating the area and the humming got even louder, the next two seconds astonished Naruto. The shinobi jabbed the blade forward as if he was going to stab the tree, but due to the five foot distance he couldn't, however that didn't stop what happened next. The moment he jabbed the weapon forward a powerful blast of energy burst from the blade toward the targeted tree, then just as if was about to touch the tall work of nature, the tree it's self started to become visually weird. From Naruto's point of view it almost looked like that odd affect the heat of a steaming hot bowl of ramen had on a person's vision when an object started to become wavy, for how normal people would describe it, the tree was becoming distorted. The next moment the tree just seems to…disappear.

The mizu-nin started laughing.

"Better than I imaged! It didn't explode or burn away! It's been completely destroyed! Nothing left!"

At that moment a group of feet could be heard landing on the soft grass of the clearing behind Naruto.

"Naruto are you ok?" Kakashi's voice spoke out urgently.

"Ye…yeah I'm alright." He responded still startled and in awe of the spectacle he just seen.

"Ah…the first victims of my new found power." The enemy spoke almost in glee turning to see them while gaining the attention of the new arrivals.

"What in the world?" Ino spoke at the site of his weapon.

Everyone was now staring at the weapon on the nuke-inn's arm. Kakashi was shocked only because he seen it before.

"_So it's that he was after…"_

"Kakashi-sensei….do you know what that thing is?" Sakura asked startled at the ghostly site herself she had looked up and seen her sensei's eye widen at the site.

The Jonin gave his answer nodding then spoke just above a whisper "I'm afraid I do…it's something we need to neutralize and quickly. We need help though, but we can't let him escape."

Sakura responded in silence and fear. Looked back at the weapon with a visible fear in her eyes.

Sasuke's activated his Kekkai Genkai in response to the nuke-nin's threat, but something about the site of the weapon just…bothered him almost like it didn't belong here. There wasn't chakra flowing from the blade…what was this energy?

Shikamaru was working his brain fast trying to figure out how they would disarm the enemy. Apparently the bladed weapon he was wielding was very dangerous, how dangerous he didn't know he would need to see or hear. So what to do…he couldn't that chance Kakashi just said that it needs to be disarmed immediately.

"_So what should we do...man this is going to be troublesome not knowing the specific functions…Naruto must seen considering his current position" _The Nara clan's heir glanced at the Uzumaki. _"But it would be better to ask Kakashi."_

"Kaka-" The Chunin was interrupted suddenly by a loud humming sound and the steadily growing brightness of the weapon's blade illuminated the area once more.

The sound was grim and ominous along with the voice of the Mizu-nin speaking loudly over the weapon's humming. "Time for all of you to disappearing!"

Naruto's eyes widen realizing he was vulnerable, and everyone was in serious danger.

Sakura was startled by the enemy's battle cry, but was surprised that her blond teammate wasn't just going to challenge the shinobi head on like he usually did.

"Naruto?" She began to ask with concern in her voice.

"We need to move now-!" Kakashi shouted.

Immediately the enemy was running at them with the weapon in poised like a sword in his hand in thrust ready position, electricity trailed from the blade creating the distorted effect around it.

Kakashi quickly grabbed Sakura and Ino who wouldn't move in time and darted off to the right, while the other two geniuses were running the other way. Naruto however thought was able to get up didn't move.

Kakashi looked saw Naruto not daring to move "Naruto get out of the way!"

Naruto was too busy thinking a little more than he should of the consequences, something he didn't do often, he could easily run in Sasuke and Shikamaru's direction. But what if the guy turned his attention to his sensei, teammate and crush as well as her crushes friend? They would be in series danger. Kakashi was fast and could defend them, but he was busy carrying them and there was the "what if?" factor running through his mind. What if they were obliterated? He probably couldn't live with himself if they died.

"Naruto move!" Shikamaru raised his voice.

"_What if…?" _He thought again as the shinobi closed in on the blond.

"_What's wrong with him?"_ Kakashi thought to himself after he got some distance and stood watching. Sakura and Ino were still in the Jonin's arms staring in horror at Naruto's lack of movement and started pleading for him to move.

Sakura yelled first "Naruo what do you think you're doing?! Run!"

"Yeah you idiot move or you'll killed!" Ino's voice fallowed.

Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped when they saw and heard the pleas from the two kunoichi.

"What's that dope think he's doing!?" Sasuke growled.

Shikamaru was too busy to say anything since he was too busy trying to find away to stop the nuke-nin's attack. He did just in time too.

Naruto remained firmly in place shutting his eyes not sure what he should do otherwise, but willingly give his life in order to save those he cared about. But what he didn't realize was that the approaching attack didn't make it.

He broke out of his stupor to see the six foot tall man standing in a running pose like a statue. The man grunted and growled in anger at the unexpected trap.

Shikamaru sighed in relief holding the hand sign that showed he was using his clan technique.

"**Shadow Bind****no Jutsu** successful." Be stated

Kakashi sighed in relief too and let the two young Kunoichi he held down.

Sakura was about to march on over to Naruto to demand why he acted the way he just did, but was interrupted by the sound of hands clapping.

Everyone turned and saw four shinobi. One wearing a Sound Headband.

One was a large guy with a Mohawk, and dark skin. He had a quiet, but seemly annoyed demeanor about him.

There was another guy who shorter than most of the other members of the team with dark hair. However he rather unique in appearance due to his four arms. He had a wilder demeanor.

Then there was the lone red head girl wearing a cap over her head with a rather stern look. She seemed rather irritable which is surprising that she wasn't fighting with some of the bangs that over her face. Must her preferred style

Then finally there was the rather feminine male upfront and the one clapping, he wore blue lip stick and had grey semi long hair some bangs falling over the left side of his face. What can't be helped, but noticed is he had something on his back which looked like a…head?

"Well done, well done." the supposed leader spoke. "I was starting to think the idiot wouldn't make it." He started chuckling.

He finally stops clapping and turns his attention to the only present Uchiha. "We were starting to worry Sasuke, we thought you would never get out of the village because if you didn't Orochimaru-sama would definitely have our heads on a silver palter." He spoke still smiling. "Come on Uchiha Orochimaru-sama is waiting.

Sakura decided to jump in with the most obvious response. "You're not taking Sasuke-kun away!" She stepped forward, but this cause some of the members of Sound to either arm or prepare for combat. Naruto however jumped in front of Sakura.

Sakon then gave his answer. "Really? I think he already decided for himself."

Surly enough Sasuke started to walk toward to the Sound Five. This made Ino gasp, Kakashi and Shikamaru to narrow their eyes at the Uchiha, Sakura started to cry quietly again. However Naruto wasn't about to keep quiet.

"Where do you think you're going?" He spoke in a serious tone.

Sasuke didn't respond or even seem to take notice.

"ANSWER ME!" Naruto shouted.

"Stupid up shit head." Tayuya snapped.

"Bite me!" Naruto snapped back

Tayuya's reaction was quiet comical causing her eyes to widen abnormally, she growled and raised her flute ready to summon her Doki to attack the blond for his response. However something started to happen behind the Konoha Shinobi grasping not her, but the other Sound-nin's attention.

Shikamaru suddenly appeared to be struggling with something, making small grunts.

Kakashi was the first to respond. "Shikamaru what is it?" This bought everyone including Sasuke to attention.

Shikamaru kept struggling and couldn't respond due to his struggle to maintain his, Shadow Possession no Jutsu.

Then other grunts sounded from the nuke-nin he was starting to break free, while struggling to turn in the Nara heir's direction.

"Shikamaru look out!" Ino yelled trying to warn her teammate.

"I-I know…" He managed to respond.

The mizu-nin's weapon arm was almost fully extended and the blade was glowing even brighter.

"I-will-kil-l you!" He yelled in anger.

"_He couldn't possibly use that thing from a distance..." _The Nara thought in worry.

Shikamaru's thoughts were answered as the Knonha-nin watched in horror while the Sound Five did so in mild interest as the weapon started to fire a bolt of energy at the Nara.

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed in terror, as the shot approached her friend.

-NL-

-AN-

Man I'm getting off to a slow start. I would have had this chapter up Sunday, but due to connection issues it ended up being Monday. Anyway I hadn't anticipated putting this much into the beginning of the story, but I need for to make it believable as possible of course, I would keep going, but due to length it would get a little long compared to future chapters. So next chapter I know things will really take off for sure (The fight was close to ending when I realized the length). So review if you wish, but they're most definitely appreciated and could very well help. And if you have any questions story related you can ask through review or PMs and I will happily answer as long as it doesn't spoil anything for the future. Also if you have any suggestions I may consider using them.

Alrighty then see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Legends**

A/N

I'm finally back with a new chapter for the story. A lot of you are probably currently going "What took you so long?!" Well, I barely could work on and not only that but I kind of suffered from writer's block. Thankfully however, I managed to drill through it with the power of music! It is always helpful especially with the right song. Well this is the final part of the nuke-nin battle, though a lot of you are probably finding the fight with him interesting. Well let's start this chapter with whether or not Shikamaru survives, so without further delay here we go!

DISCLAMER: I don't own Naruto or Mega Man Legends. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's work and Mega Man Legends is Keiji Inafune's as well as the rest of the MM series.

Chapter 3: Stop at all costs!

-NL-

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino screamed in terror, as she watched the bolt of energy approached her friend and teammate in what seemed to be slow motion.

However, in the last few seconds an orange blur darted out of the woods, shoving the boy out of the way with great force. The intended target's spot exploded into a wisp of smoke, leaving behind a missing patch of grass.

Ino's eyes widen in surprise at what she witnessed, she turned her head to see another Naruto beside Shikamaru who were both in a crumbled heap. The pale blond girl now relieved had to stifle her laughter due to the situation, even if the boy and the clone looked hilarious.

"_Thank you, Naruto" _She thought a smile appearing on her face.

"Kage Bunshin?!" The Mizu-nin shouted in surprise and anger.

"_Just in time too" _Naruto thought also in relieve, _"Good thing they arrived when they did…"_

Five more clones appeared behind the nuke-nin in the far off end of the area, ready for combat while another four appeared behind the Sound Four.

"What's…this?" Sakon spoke in surprise, looking behind with his teammates.

"That little shit head tricked us!" The red head shouted in anger.

"_They may actually be left over from the search,"_Kakashi thought.

"So…" The weapon carrying shinobi started sounding amused. "You're smarter than you seem to let on," he turns back around after looking at the arriving clones"But that won't be enough boy!" The weapon started humming to life again, glowing with power as electrical sparks jump around the shining blade and illuminated the area pushing away the shadows.

"Oh no, you don't! Let's get him!" Naruto yelled his battle cry, as his five clones from behind the nuke-nin charged him; all hell began to break loose.

While the charge began the Sound Four decided to delayed no longer and head back to Otokagure.

"Out of our way!" Kidomaru yelled, punching away one of the clones trying to block their escape route.

Sakon turned around "Let's go Uchiha!" He called to get his attention.

Sasuke watched the fight breakout for a moment before he started to leave looking uninterested, little did he know that was about to be denied again

Sakura and Ino along with Kakashi watched the Kage Bunshin squad charge the enemy at full force, Kakashi wished he could assist but doing so may leave the two young kunoichi defenseless and they may need his assistance. The three shinobi heard a shout from their left looking they see Sasuke and the sound shinobi begin to leave, but were barely being stopped by the five Kage Bunshin standing in their path.

Sakura on impulse shouted "Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored her plea the same like Naruto's demand. However, he was sudden stopped in step like he frozen in place, he growled hinting he in fact was to some degree. The Uchiha made a futile attempted to turn his head in the direction of the jutsu's user.

"Let me go…" He demanded in monotone.

"I don't think so." Came, none other than Shikamaru's unenthusiastic voice.

The Sound Nin were now running low on patience, their killing intent flared, it could be felt easily once they saw the scene.

"This is your last warning little Leaf Shinobi, let him go or die!" Sakon demanded in anger.

The Kage Bunshin that saved the Nara heir's life moments before stepped between Sasuke and The Sound Nin, attempting to hold them off.

"Orochimaru, isn't getting his hands on Sasuke!" the clone shouted.

WWW

Naruto and his clones were having it out with the armed nuke-nin, trying to disarm him but this proved difficult due to the range of the weapon's attacks, even in short range combat the trails of electricity that flew off the glowing blade were possibly deadly to the touch, but Naruto knew that he'd have to take his chances.

The Mizu-nin used his charged weapon to attack the original Naruto, but the blond genin managed to jump back from a downward aimed shot leaving the attack to hit the ground, making another large wisp of smoke and a large patch of grass missing. In anger the nuke-nin would have made for another shot, but would have to concern himself with the clones first.

Two clones closed in on the nuke-nin, one sliding under a horizontal slice barely missing the crackling trail of electrical energy, the other leaped into the air dodging the previous slash, aiming to kick the older shinobi in the face since he was wide open after the swing of his weapon. However this was denied, with a free hand the mizu-nin grabs the clone by his leg in mid air, and slams it into the ground on top of the other clone trying to kick his legs out from under him, taking both out.

Next two more attack by throwing shuriken at the nuke-nin, blocking with the weapon the next was a rather interesting, the Kage Bunshin take kunai into their hands and charge full speed at their opponent. The older shinobi readies his weapon watching for what they will do. Just when they're in attack range one abruptly stops while the other takes a few more steps and leaps into the air dodging a jab.

The mizu-nin annoyed watches the air born clone waiting for his next move however, he notices something missing, _the kunai_. A second later he hears a hissing noise from below, the older shinobi quickly looks down to see a kunai stuck in the ground with an exploding tag attached to it, ready to go off at any second.

WWW

Sasuke was still trapped by Shikamaru's shadowing binding technique, leaving him without any control of his body. Now they slowly walking backwards under the Nara's command watching the Sound Four fight off two Naruto clones, and being blocked by a lone clone in front of him. During this time he could hear the sounds of battle to his left from Naruto and the Nuke-nin's fight, he couldn't tell if the dobe was winning or losing due to only hearing battle cries from the blond and grunts from the enemy.

Sasuke then snaps out of his thoughts when the sound four, were finally able to approach the last clone without interference.

"Out of our way!" Sakon demanded.

"Never!" The clone shot back.

"Then you leave us no choice…Kidomaru!"

On command an arrow flies from around the other three members of the team, and strikes the clone destroying. Sakon just laughed and said something about useless clones.

"Now you, pine apple head!" The leader said pointing at Shikamaru.

Sasuke and Shikamaru had manage to back up several feet from their starting point, meaning the Kage Bunshin must have put up a better fight than anticipated.

"Let the Uchiha go, or you die and it will be slow and painful if you don't." Sakon smiled.

"Hn I think I'll take option three if you don't mind," He answered then his expression changed to one of great focus, like he was putting a large amount of effort into something.

Sakon looked confused by the Nara's answer like he was absurd, but then he realized it after glancing around the area and saw what was wrong, "Dammit!" He, Jirobo, and Kidomaru were caught in an extended Shadow Bind no Jutsu. Tayuya being the more observant and smaller of the four, managed to leap back far enough for the shadow be out of reach.

"Lucky little rat bastard…" She mumbled.

Shikamaru started to feel the effects of the strain of capturing multiple targets and was starting to sweat profusely. _"I really need help here…this is more troublesome than I thought."_

The three men of the Sound Four were angry at the moment, but knew that all they needed to do was bid their time, knowing their capturer would be out of steam soon.

"This is futile," Sakon spoke confidently.

"This just merely extends the time you have left till its game over." Kidomaru said smiling.

Jirobo didn't bother to say anything, but smiled sinisterly like his fellow teammates.

Tayuya decided not to play the waiting game and started to lift her flute to her mouth, however an explosion erupted from her right, interrupting her and catching everyone else's attention.

WWW

Kakashi and the two young kunoichi watched Naruto and his clones fight the nuke-nin, while at the same time were watching Shikamaru back Sasuke away from the sound-nin. Considering their distance and the fact and that there is a fight separating them from their other teammates they were very much useless right now.

"Is there anything we can do at all?" Sakura asked their jonin-sensei, Kakashi could only give one answer.

"Pray." He said. "Pray, and hope we can do something before it's too late when the time comes."

After hearing the jonin's words, Ino had a feeling of anxiousness, she saw the blond boy risking his life against a foe armed with an unknown weapon that made him truly formidable. She also saw her teammate and friend trying to keep Sasuke out of the sound's reach, now he had them captured with the exception of one. However it was up to Naruto to disarm the weapon wielding shinobi. And for a moment, it looked as if he had succeed, however the enemy was lucky to have such quick reflex to dodge Naruto's bomb just when it exploded.

WWW

The nuke-nin landed several feet from the explosion, he had been lucky, if he hadn't seen the explosive tag on the kunai, he would have at least lost his leg.

Angry he prepares for the next attack, his weapon comes to life once again the blade illuminates the area around him giving him a better view of the battlefield as he goes into his strike stance. He waits for the blond genin's next attack, remaining stationary since he can't see through the smoke, suddenly a kunai flies through the smoke just before it could clear revealing his opponent on the other side. Quickly he blocks the projectile by using the weapon as a shield, then a second kunai flies from another direction another explosive attached to it.

Not letting himself be taken by surprise this time the older shinobi blasts the kunai out the air. Intending to hit the owner, the blast hits it'd mark obliterating the target leaving nothing but a large wisp of smoke, but the target turns out to be a Kage Bunshin.

Readying himself once more, he searches for the blond, this time it wasn't too difficult because just behind him, the sound of chakra and swift swipes could be heard. The nuke-nin turns to see the original and one of his clones standing together with a large ball glowing blue ball of chakra between them in their hands smiling triumphantly, as it illuminated them casting away the shadows that hid them.

The Rasengan.

The nuke-nin narrowed his eyes at the site of the jutsu. "The Yondaime's technique…" He whispered.

"Time to end this! " The short blond shouted "_It's all or nothing, I can't let this guy go free." _The clone grabs his free arm, then swings him around and throws him at the tall warrior.

"Bring it on runt!" The older shinobi runs at the Rasengan wielding boy, his weapon at ready with a roaring hum echoing through the trees, as tail of electrical energy trails off the weapon's blade. The man had just about enough of this boy, and he was going to be rid of him, by killing him this time for sure.

"NOW YOU DIE!" The man shouted, as a loud shrieking noise followed.

"RASENGAN!" The boy yelled, as his vision was in gulped by a bright light, while he heard the screams people calling his name.

WWW

Back in Konohagakure no Sato, a large group had started to surround the smoking hokage tower. They were concerned with what exactly happened and the health of their recently sworn in hokage, since they had heard she was inside during the explosion. The rest of the Konoha twelve were also present except for Lee, they only could only get so close since Anbu were making sure that the no one got too close for multiple and obvious reasons. A group of Anbu had been sent into check the damage and find Tsunade; it had been several minutes since then and there were still no signs of the rescue group. Everyone was starting to get worried and had started thinking of the worst possibilities.

However, there were finally signs of activity in the doorway, the sounds of movement such as shuffling feet, and grunts could be heard. After holding their breath in anticipation and nervousness they were able to sigh with relief, two Anbu came out supporting a beautiful blond buxom women who looked be in her twenties. Once they were finally in a wide open space some ninja including Shizune ran over to the arriving trio asking if she was ok.

"She's fine, just an injured leg." One of the Anbu answered, he wore a porcelain cat mask.

"Thank Kami." Shizune said with a sigh of relief.

Tsunade looked up; she was still a bit dazed but was able to snap out of it. She scanned the area with her eyes; she saw everything was alright then looked to Shizune, "What happened?" She asked

"After the top floor exploded Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Naruto intercepted the enemy shinobi, but he escaped from their grasp and they gave chase when the Anbu arrive…" Shizune's voice trailed off, she had a worried expression on her face that Tsunade didn't like.

"Did something happen Shizune?" The female sannin asked, concerned and worried.

Shizune hesitated for a moment, knowing her master wouldn't like the answer. "Naruto-nii-san…went after him on his own before the Anbu arrived, he didn't even bother to try waiting for orders from Kakashi…" Shizune, finished knowing how the hokage would respond, she looked down waiting for it.

Tsunade's face alive and turned from one of worry to one of anger, anger resulting from not believing how stupid the boy she saw as a son could be. Sure he did foolish things sometimes, but she thought he knew better.

"That baka gaki!" She yelled, causing everyone in ear shot to wince or jump, including the Anbu next to her, but one wouldn't know since they wore masks.

"Kakashi will be with him, eye witnesses said they saw some others with him and Nara." Shizune said, reassuring her he would be ok, at least she hoped.

"But still…once he gets back…" Tsunade's voice tailed off, anyone could tell it was threat she promised to go through with, if the Anbu hadn't been holding her arms she would have been shaking her fist to reinforce the threat. Tsunade suddenly grabbed her head alarming Shizune and the present ninja.

"I need some sake…" She mumbled. Shizune could only sigh at how silly, she could be sometimes

The present Konoha twelve watched the hokage and Shizune's conversation, thankful for their leader's survival. Now, their current concern turns to the chase, extending outside Konoha's walls. According to reports not only Kakashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru had gone after the enemy, but so did Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino too. This had their respective teammates and friends worried.

Choji of course was stuffing his face since he was awake, but was concerned for his two teammates. However, he couldn't help but complain about them leaving him in the village.

Team Gai's presence was of no surprise either, since Tenten had demanded they wait and see if Tsunade-sama was ok. It was no secret that the weapon user idolized the sannin after all.

Neji ever since his loss to Naruto had changed significantly, no longer the cold, arrogant, pride filled number one rookie of his graduating class. He currently wondered why the blond was so reckless, brave yes but reckless which was foolish, but knowing his luck he might pull of out this alive. He could see that his cousin, Hinata was probably thinking of the worst possible outcome due to her feelings, which he was very well aware of.

"_You better comeback alive Naruto, there is no telling how Hinata would react otherwise. She needs you more than you realize as her pillar of strength." _

Team Kurenai was the only other whole team present, out of Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata, the Hyuga heiress was the one who showed the most concern. This did not go unnoticed, but was kept quiet.

Neji's thoughts unbeknownst to the white eyed girl were correct, on the inside she was thinking of the worst possible scenarios. The very thought of his possible death caused her to shudder, she unsure what she would do if he didn't come back alive.

Kiba and Shino could only watch concerned for their teammate more, than her crush. Sadden by her current state, Kiba's show for concern was more visible on his face, while Shino just stood by like a sentinel and watched. They didn't know what to do.

Only murmurs continued to echo through the village, medical shinobi had picked up Tsunade and took her to the hospital for a check up on her health. Things had seem to finally calm down some, however chaos erupted once more with the abrupt sound of another explosion echoing through the village startling the crowd. Unlike the previous one that took out the tower's top, this was more off in the distance but still sounded close by, giving many a reason to be afraid while.

"You don't think, that could have come from the pursuit?" Tenten asked Gai, then turned to Neji; apparently she wanted his response too.

Neji didn't respond at first, as he thought over the obvious answer since it couldn't be ignored that in fact something was going on out there, "It maybe." He finally replied.

Gai nodded in response to Neji's answer, "Girm yes, but that doesn't mean we should lack faith in them, besides one of the most youthful of Kakashi's students is with them." Ending with a sparkling smile as usual, causing many people to sweat drop.

Even with Gai's...strange encourageing words, Neji's answer still didn't sit well with the rest of the young ninja, especially Hinata her fears were growing more apparent. Kiba put his hand her shoulder attempting to put her at ease, she was however startled at first but calms seconds later.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

WWW

Somewhere in Sound Country in many of his hideouts that some like to call the snake dens, sat alone figure in his personal chamber and chair like a throne. The figure was in agony due to the end result of a recent battle that left his arms in a condition known as necrosis.

The man was groan and occasionally crying out in agony as he a waited what he recognized as his future body that he would use to fulfill his dreams and ambitions, however he suddenly felt something…something wrong.

"What is this...?" The man hissed.

Almost as if on cue, a young boy no older than nineteen walked into the chamber to check up his master.

"Orochmaru-sama, is something wrong?" He asked his master, with the respect he always shown him.

The man known as Orochimaru eyes opened and glared at his servant, "Most definitely Kabuto-kun…something server has happened to my plan…"

"What would that be that be? Surly The Sound Four didn't die retrieving Uchiha as you commanded."

Orochimaru sat quietly for a moment, he groaned as the pain of his arms and pain of the feeling that his hard work seemed to come apart.

"It would seem they have Kabuto-kun, but…it felt like they just…disappeared." He spoke with a hint of disbelief.

Kabuto had only a look of confusion on his face. "They disappeared…as in vanished? I know they're talented and strong, but I know they're not stupid to die that quickly." Kabuto spoke while adjusting his glasses.

Orochimaru however, didn't seem to care as he spoke again. "That's not exactly what concerns me… _**something vanished alone with them**__."_ His voice trembled a sign of anger in it.

Kabuto's eyes widen, he knew like everyone else what his master was after. "Are you saying…?"

"THE SHARINGAN! **MY SHARINGAN HAS VANISHED!!**"Orochimaru screamed in rage, his rising voice almost seem to threaten to collapse his lair.

N/A

Once again sorry for the slightly longer wait, but the fight was a small problem and so was the Konoha scene. I also had that block, thankfully music worked wonders especially for Naruto's fight. I was going to have Shikamaru and Tayuya have a lot more interesting face off, but the block returned with a vengeance and the drill known as music couldn't pierce it so well. But genius soon took over and you may see the end result. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter starting next chapter the story will truly begin. And I may have it three pages longer than usual (normally these chapters are nine pages long, chapter two however was twelve I think.) All reviews are acceptable including suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Legends**

-AN-

Well, I'm back and finally got a new chapter done, while I usually get these out once a week I finally burnt out last week even though I tried to write it was a slow process so I couldn't do it. This passing week however, I would have finally got it out but apparently getting it out Friday was not to be. Due to connections issues with my phone line. Well I managed to gain access (yes I got dial up and it's terrible) so thankfully I can get this uploaded and hopefully get my problem fixed soon. Well anyway I'm standing by my previous promise and I think it turned out well, heck this is been my favorite chapter to write so far. Well anyway on with the story!

DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto or the Mega Man series.

Chapter 4: Crash

-NL-

Darkness… that's all he could register at the moment, that was until he felt his wet back. Causing him to stir and jump start his brain.

Naruto opened his eyes to see where he was, standing up in the ankle deep water inside a dark chamber. It took him just a few seconds to recognizing where he was, how could ever forget get this?

"**Bout time you woke up."**

Naruto spun around facing the giant sealed cage where the voice's owner was held prisoner, he was greeted by two large red silted eyes and the face of the gigantic demon fox.

"**Had a nice nap? Can't blame you, considering how far you fell through that hole you and that ignorant human made.**

"Hole?" Naruto said out loud, trying to figure out what his tenant was talking about.

"**Your clash with the shinobi, remember?"**

Naruto took a moment to look back over the recent events that took place, then it hit like brick falling on his head, "Oh yeah…"

_Shouting voices called out to him from both sides, Naruto thrusts the Rasengan forward to do battle with the nuke-nin's weapon. A brilliant blinding light exploded out from between the two colliding forces fallowed by a loud bang, their struggle began. _

_Naruto's body begins to tremble due as he struggled pushing the weapon back, but Naruto's short teenage body fails to match the larger and older nuke-nin in a contest of strength._

_The enemy ninja himself was gloating madly at this fact, since he could see the blond's expression showing signs of desperation and struggle._

"_THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! YOU PUT UP A VALINT EFFORT, BUT YOUR FOOLISH INTERFERENCE ENDS NOW!!" He cried in a tone of triumph, like he already achieved victory._

_Naruto watched as his right arm started to give way to the older ninja's strength and the power and weapon. He started shouting in his head he can't let them down! That he won't lose here!_ _As he makes a strained attempted to push back with all his might, but it fails._

"_What should I do…? He's too strong…"_

"_**Weak…" **__Whispered a deep voice in his head._

_Naruto's eyes widen "What?" He whispered in surprise._

"_**I said you're weak." **__The voice spoke the painful truth once more._

"_Kyubi?" The blond thought, then it occurred to him what the demon fox just told him._

"_I'm not weak!" He shouted in his mind, stilling struggling with the battle and slowly losing._

"**Yes you are…you make such foolish boasts yet can't back them up on your own, you may have confidence and courage but when it really comes down to it you're weak. Such as that display from earlier your…self sacrifice…more like a way of just giving up and die, your lack strength could kill us both which is why you struggle now. A valiant effort yes, but due to your foolish bravado fate death has us within arm's reach.**

_Naruto had no time to really contemplate the demon's words, his strength in this struggle was wavering_.

"**However, you should be thankful." **_The demon spoke once more, Naruto felt his himself begin to re-energize._** "Since I wish to live and eventually break free from my prison, I will give you the power you need but remember this, I am not helping you because I feel pity for you, this merely self preservation**. **Also remember, you are nothing without me.**" Naruto listened as the Kyubi's laugh echoed in his mind.

_Naruto snapped his mind back to the present situation, not wasting any more time to contemplate on the previous conversation Naruto's chakra flared as a red flaming aura engulfed his body_**. **_He proceeded to push with all of his renewed strength, he saw that victory was in his favor seeing his opponent's eyes widen in surprise. However the victory Naruto though he would cliame was not to be his, when suddenly Rasengan started acting strange._

_Naruto took notice of the strange reaction the Rasengan was showing as it started to absorb the energy of the nuke-nin's weapon._

"_Wha…what's going on?"_

_The Rasengan started to crackle with electricity and glow brighter then it began to grow._

Naruto's memory ended with the strange event involving his strongest technique. He looked back up at the red eyed fox demon who only stared back at him.

"What was that about?" He asked, hoping the fox would give an answer.

But he was denied, **"You will find out." **The fox replied, then began to chuckle, **"Ah…yes, enjoy digging your way out, you're lucky you only been out for a minute, any longer then I might have been forced to take command."**

"What?" Kyubi's last words left him confused; Naruto however would get his answer as the demon's chuckle faded along with sight.

WWW

Naruto was once more in the dark, this time he was fully conscious but his eyes were still closed. Naruto opened his eyes only to be greeted with more darkness.

"What the…? Where am I?" Naruto tried to turn his head but only could move so much, he felt it rub against a rough surface as did rest of his body not mention the lack of room. Not having much luck he stopped to think of where he was, feeling around he took notice that everything around him was dirt and rock.

"_So…I'm…buried alive?!"_ Naruto realized what the fox demon's last words meant. _"So how am I getting out?" _

Naruto started to ponder on his predicament not realizing he would be in need of air, however his though process was interrupted by what felt like dirt fall on his nose. Naruto however decided to ignore it, but was interrupted by a different situation. Something wet and slimy suddenly touched his nose, Naruto stiffened and could only standby as the slimy thing moving about his nose. His mind started trying to comprehend what the odd thing was, he was able to figure out that it was small but long, even damp, and it seemed to stretch to move about. Naruto's mind slowly put it together with he remembered he was also underground.

"So that means this thing is…" Naruto's eyes widen with he came to his conclusion but it wasn't just that, he suddenly felt the thing start to make it's way to opening of his nostril.

WWW

Sakura opened her eyes when her consciousness returned, she looked up realizing she was sitting up against something, turning up she saw she was being shaded by a fairly good size tree.

Looking around she found herself in the rather large area with small rolling hills surrounded by a sea of trees. Noticing the sun was up, it didn't hit her immediately but after racking her brain for a moment realizing something was naling in the back of her mind she remembered what happened.

"_Last night's conversation…the pursuit of the nuke-nin…Naruto fighting….Sasuke leaving…"_

Her eyes widen with her returning memories, she then started to get up but then she felt a strong hand on her shoulder keeping her from standing. Looking up she saw none other than her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She spoke in surprise.

Kakashi of course did his happy expression with what of his face was visible, and then replies "Yo, good to see you are finally with us Sakura."

Sakura's expression turns from one of worry to one of relief. "Is Sasuke still here with us?" She asked, with a hint pleading.

Kakashi took a moment to answer which really racked Sakura's nerves, but he finally answered "I wouldn't exactly say we're here…but he is with us." The jonin points his thumb behind him over his should.

Sakura leans over to her right to see past him, low and behold was the raven haired Uchiha tied to a tree on a small hill while sitting on the ground with a small scowl on his face.

Sakura was happy at first that he was still with them at first, then she remembered and realized why he was tied up, it was due to his attempt to defect from the team and village, which of course is treason.

Then something hit her, something about what Kakashi said, _"I wouldn't exactly say we're here…"_ Pondering on it she decided to ask why he said it that why. However it would have to wait, her attempt was interrupted by a femme moan reaching her ear coming from her right. Sakura looking over saw her best female friend, the pale blond girl just waking up sitting against another tree.

Opening her eyes Ino looks up and takes a moment to look around as she waited for her vision to adjust, a moment later she hears approaching foot step against the grass. Looking up she is greeted by the faces of her short bubblegum pink haired rival and her masked sensei.

"Ino? Are you alright" Sakura asked.

"Sakura…? Yeah I'm alright, I think." The pale blonde kunoichi replied as her friend pulled her up.

Ino took notice of the surroundings realizing that the area was different; she saw a long stretch of red stone wall surround the area with a sea of trees behind them.

"Great…and it was so nice and quiet too," came a lazy voice from behind Sakura and Kakashi.

"Shikamaru?" Ino responded as they turned to the pine apple headed brown haired boy.

There he was lying on his back staring up at the sunny blue sky, on a small high just a little higher than the one beside where Sasuke was tied up.

Ino took off towards the boy remembering what happened earlier, Shikamaru heard the fast approaching steps and turn his head to look when he saw who it was. His eyes widen then he quickly sat up and held out his hands trying to tell her to stop. It did no good though, within seconds she was upon him getting into his face, and then started shouting.

"You idiot! You could have been killed, why did you just stand there! If it weren't for Naruto you would be dead right now!"

Shikamaru sighed which showed an obvious sign that troublesome popped up in his mind, and then a sudden look of confusion crossed his face.

"I underestimated him and lost my concentration, if you really wanted to know," however he would have asked a certain question however, keeping his mouth shut would save his ears from more damage

Sakura, who was watching the scene with a small look of amusement, then realized something.

"_Naruto?" _Ino mentioning the blond boy's name reminded her that he'd been present at the fight too.

Sakura looked around to see if he'd been unconscious like her and Ino were, there was no way he'd kept quiet this whole time, even with Ino yelling at Shikamaru. However all she saw was Sasuke and a huge mound of dirt sitting in the middle of the clearing, which she found odd.

She turned to Kakashi, who was watching the anger pale blond continue to yell at the lazy boy.

"Kakashi-sensei…shouldn't Naruto be here as well?" As a small hint of worry had crept into Sakura's voice, when she remembered what happened.

Ino quickly stopped her shouting when she heard her friend's question, and then looked back at her and her sensei. Shikamaru took this opportunity to back up a little and stand up, so he wouldn't be prone as easily to her verbal assaults

The jonin's eye look toward his pink haired kunoichi student and sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

"No sign of him I'm afraid, I would've gone looking for him but that would be irresponsible of me to abandon all of you."

Sakura felt worried, sure he was a loud mouth and annoying but he was still a comrade. Surly his stupid last minute stunt didn't get him incinerated did it? And what about that sudden freeze up? Why did he just stand there and nearly let himself get killed?

"That fool probably died," came the voice of a certain Uchiha, it was filled with the arrogance he commonly shown yet with a hint of coldness.

Everyone rounded toward the teenage tied to the tree nearby.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked not believing what she just heard, that Sasuke would say something so cold about their teammate.

Shikamaru just stared at the boy with indifference on his face, while most likely not happy with what he just said.

Ino was in the same state of mind as Sakura, she refused to believe the same thing, why would he be so cold toward the boy? Sure the Uchiha saw that the goof ball they all knew was beneath him and acted arrogant to a fault but she as like a lot of the other fan club members thought it might be just been a character flaw he had. Heck, they didn't know that much about him, which was the attractive quality of the handsome boy. But this action was almost crossing the line...did he really hate Uzumaki if so…why?

Kakashi even though he didn't show was really worried now; the incident from yesterday didn't help either. When Naruto and Sasuke attacked each other on the hospital roof, if he hadn't arrived when he did they might have killed each other, or even worse…Sakura's attempt to stop them might have been costly.

Sakura started to approach the boy "Sasuke-kun why are you-?"

However, her question was going to have to wait, the large mound of dirt and rock nearby started to show signs of a disturbance. Rock and dirt started to move and roll off the pile, meaning whatever it was that cause these occurrences was coming from the inside.

Then all at once the source of the disturbance surfaced, like a shark leaping out of the ocean water it exploded to the surface. However this creature wasn't going to be making any loud splashing noise, nope just the loud glass shattering sounds of panic.

"WOOORRRRRRRM!!" Then came a scream from the leaping creature.

Everyone at once jumped at the sudden yelling of a blond creature wearing orange exploding out of the mound not far from their position.

Looking up from staring at the Uchiha after nearly having a heart attack, Shikamaru asks the one question everyone else mostly likely would be asking, "Is that…Naruto?" Sure enough when his eyes landed on the thing running around the mound, he got his answer,_ "Troublesome blond idiot."_

Kakashi was in the same state of mind as the Nara boy, his only visible eye was quirked wondering what the boy was screaming about, _"At least he's ok I guess,"_ was the only real though that travel through his mind. But when his gaze fell on the two young kunoichi whose expression didn't look so pleased, _"For the moment,"_ came the afterthought.

Sakura and Ino were not taking the scare so well, usually the blond boy messed up everything revolving around their love life, but does he have to nearly give them a heart attack?

"What the hell is he screaming about?" Sakura asked no one in particular, while her face turned red with anger.

"Better not be his idea of a quick prank." Ino responded to said question.

Sasuke was not pleased like everyone else (well Kakashi wasn't angry but was startled) with the sudden scare. Naruto's survival convinced him that the fool was out running him in growth of strength. The Uchiha was now seething with anger once more, like when he was in the hospital.

Naruto after running around like a chicken with his chopped off shouting about a worm trying to crawl up his nose he calmed a little. Logic started to kick in that maybe it didn't get inside but the idea still sent chills down his spin. But he finally let it go once he noticed he didn't feel anything wiggle in his nose, as stupid even for him as the idea was.

Naruto took opportunity to see his surroundings realizing right off that where he currently stood was an unfamiliar land; he definitely didn't recognize the long red wall of rock nearby either.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"NA-RU-TO!" Shouted an angry female voice from a distance.

Naruto's brows rose up at the sudden human voice from the side; the angry voice was familiar and sent a chill down his spin once more. He knew that if he was right about the owner, the next thing he would feel was going to be unpleasant.

Sure enough just as he turn toward the source, he saw the angry green eyes of his crush as she approached and as always he futilely stood his ground. He was immediately grabbed up by his orange jumpsuits collar and his head started rattling as she shook him.

"What the hell were you doing!? You nearly gave us heart failure scaring us like that!" The angry girl demanded.

"I'm-I'm sor-ry Sa-ku-ra-ch-an!" He barely managed to apologize.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drive your head into the ground?!" She asked as she stopped trying to rattle his brain loose, during this time the other three victims of Naruto's unintended scare approached looking for an answer themselves.

Ino decided to supply her own threat, "Tell why or else," She stated.

Naruto from his experience knew that usually whatever he said was usually no good, but he had to try.

"A-a worm! A worm tried to crawl up my nose!" He pleaded.

Sakura just stared at him like he developed a third eye, she wasn't sure if she heard right, "Could you repeat?" She asked irritably.

Naruto explained himself more clearly, "A worm tried to crawl up my nose, when I woke up buried under their!" He pleaded pointing to the mound.

This time she paid more attention to his answer but with the scare fresh in her mind she wasn't going to let him off due to past incidents. "You mean…you scared us half to death over a worm!" She shouted, "What kind of excuse is-" Then something clicked.

Kakashi understood the disturbing idea but was could only chuckle.

Shikamaru just shrugged and muttered quietly "Troublesome women."

Ino and Sakura however couldn't hear the Nara; they were too busy having disturbing images turn up in their mind's eye. After a moment they turned pale, and then a huge chill ran down their spines and started shuddering. Sakura let Naruto go who was surprised she didn't pound him like usual as his butt hit the ground.

"All is forgiven it seems," the masked jonin spoke up, still chuckling at Naruto's explanation drawing everyone's attention. "Since we got any stressful issues we had from before out of our systems…at least most of anyway, it's time to talk about our current situation and what happened."

Naruto crossed his arms and squinted like usual when he started thinking, pull his thoughts together after being nearly pummeled by Sakura and Ino's womanly fury, he remembered his previous observation.

"Like…how we're most likely, nowhere near the village Kakashi-sensei?" The blond male asked.

Kakashi nodded thankful that the intelligence Naruto displayed earlier hadn't faded away yet, "Exactly Naruto."

"So if we're not near the village then like…where are we? And most of all, how did we end up here?" The female blond asked, getting her disturbing visions.

Then the lazy voice of the only present Nara jumped in, "We don't know yet. After Naruto's suicidal attack against the nuke-nin, something happened that got us here, we all past out when it happened."

"It's as Nara says," Kakashi said confirming Shikamaru's info, "We somehow ended up in a most unfamiliar place, we're most likely no longer on the continent of the elemental countries."

"What?!" The two blonds and a recovered pink haired kunoichi yelled their eyes bugging out.

Kakashi's serious eye drooped at their reaction, "Was yelling like that necessary?"

Sakura pulling herself back together from the seemly ridiculous conclusion her sensei made, now she had one question she needed to ask, "Then where are we? And how are you so sure?"

"Don't know this place's name, but I like I have one way to-"

Kakashi's answer was suddenly interrupted by a loud noise that originated from a far off distance in the woods to the side. It sounded like a large crashing metal object dragging across the ground.

The Konoha ninja watched and listened with their senses on high alert, trying to anticipate where the object was exactly coming from and where it would go. Their answer came in the form of this mystery object's progressing trail of destruction coming into view not too far away, a large group of leafs could be seen flying up into the air as something that appeared to be red and yellow plowed on through the sea of trees toppling them over. Not long after it passed the sound of the object's crash slowly came to a halt.

Everyone eased up and slowly relaxed just in case another loud noise was to start up.

Shikamaru decided to be the one to break the silence, "So…anyone wish to guess what that was?"

"Sounded like a large airborne machine…" Sakura answered remembering team 7's mission in the land of snow.

Naruto took a few seconds to think, then a light bulb with off in his head then an alarm went off.

"That-that means…people could be hurt! We should go help!" Naruto started acting antsy due to his consciences telling him it would be the right thing to do.

Kakashi held up a hand telling Naruto to calm down, "Ok, ok we will; besides…this could give us an opportunity to find out where we are."

Shikamaru nodded, "Indeed…does sound like a good idea…however, we should be careful but…"

Ino who just mostly listened found the sudden cut off a little annoying, "But…what?

"It would be best to keep a good eye on him," Shikamaru finished while jerking his head toward where their prisoner is.

"But…" Sakura started to protest but trailed off realizing that it was futile.

Kakashi sighed, "I know how you feel Sakura, but you should remember at times like these personal feelings have no place here, Sasuke tried to abandon us earlier there for trusting him…is a risk."

"I know…" She sadly replied in a sadden tone, looking down at the ground.

Naruto was also saddened by the way things looked, his expression change to a down cast.

Ino wasn't doing much better, still in disbelief that the boy she and Sakura fought for all these years tried to defect.

"Anyway…" Kakashi spoke regaining the three sadden genin's attention, "We should check out what happened with the crash, lives could be on the line as we speak. Shikamaru you use your 'Shadow Bind no Jutsu' on Sasuke, someone go untie him then once he's on his feet tie him back up."

Shikamaru nodded and went to sit in front of Sasuke then performed his technique; once this was done Naruto did the un-tying and re-tying part. The Uchiha wasn't too happy about this, but nothing was said between them. Once it was all done Kakashi asked Naruto and Shikamaru to guard the Uchiha also advising that Naruto should make some clones to help guard him

Finally ready, they started down a path they figured would take them to or at least close to the wrecked craft. Not long after starting they came across a tunnel, thankfully they could see a faint light at the end of the tunnel. Once they came out on the other side they continued down the path, after a minute of weaving through a path that cut between two red rock walls, they saw smoke rising into the air.

"That must be it." Shikamaru spoke a hushed tone.

"Indeed," Kakashi replied turn around, then held up his hand as a sign to stop, "Alright this is how we will approach this, one or two will ease our way along this wall," he stuck thumb over his shoulder pointing to the red rock face. "We will check things out, if everything things ok we will give the sign if not we will come back over got it?"

Everyone but Uchiha nodded.

"However," he continued, "If things go wrong, Shikamaru and Ino," He pointed to them, "You will act as cover since your techniques and stop most in their tracks, so be ready."

They nodded, confirming they understood.

"Then that leaves me and Naruto," Sakura spoke with a little uncertainty in her voice.

Naruto smiled thinking he might be the one of the two taking the front.

"While Naruto is pretty good at stealth when he wants to be," Kakashi replied, "He will stay back too, that leaves you and me Sakura," Kakashi finished.

"Huh?" Naruto was left confused after Kakashi's praise at his stealth abilities.

Kakashi explained, "Like I said Naruto you're a good stealth ninja but you're a good assault ninja too. And Nara-san and Yamanaka-san may need some defense, also someone has to watch Sasuke besides your clones and they might pop at any moment."

Naruto quickly pondered on this, then figured his sensei must be right, besides no use arguing. So he nodded his head in agreement.

Kakashi smiled while his eye went into an upside down U, thankful this blond student wasn't going to argue. Besides that orange outfit might give them away.

The three nin acting as cover and their prisoner backed up the path a little, while Kakashi and Sakura walked toward the end then got up against the wall. Sakura took front while Kakashi took the back, easing around slowly they looked around the round corner of the stone wall trying to get a view of crash site.

Sakura kneaded down since she was much shorter than her sensei, stretching her neck as much as she could she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be three people.

"Kakashi-sensei, I can see the occupants," she whispered.

Kakashi hovering over her a little did the same while taking care not to let too much of silver hair be exposed, he spotted the people standing in front of a yellow and red air craft while taking careful note of their appearance.

He first saw what appeared to be a young blond girl wearing a large red cap with a metal plate on it; she looked to be around all the genin's age, her hair stuck from under her cap like spikes in the back coming around the sides of her face framing it. As for her attire she wore a small red short sleeve shirt which exposed her mid drift, she also wore a matching VERY short pair of shorts. Which were held up by a belt due to her figure, while her shirt would be exposing her mid drift apparently the girl wore a black skin tight outfit under her red clothing which showed off her figure, and knowing the present kunoichi she probably envied it as would the pale blond. The black skin tight outfit seems to cover as far from her shoulders down a little past her shorts, looking down at her shoes it was no surprised that she apparently loves red since they were too. Over all thought she is quiet pretty.

Next to the young blond is a young boy who also looked to be about her age, first thing Kakashi couldn't help notice with a raised eye brow is besides the color contrast to his fellow teen was…wow…every each of his body up to his neck was covered in blue metal armor. He looked ready for battle and to beat it looked difficult to remove, this fact alone besides how much it must weigh made Kakashi wonder why he wore such a thing.

Moving along there wasn't much else besides the boy's brown hair, which seemed to be another funny contact since the girl's stuck out downwards the boy's stuck out upwards but not spiky. Over all this young fellow was a pretty good looking young man, however that armor would continue to draw more attention. Most of all this boy is most definitely not a ninja.

Last was a elderly old man, right off one would notice he is bald but what grabbed Kakashi's attention was that half of his head is metal and not only that his ears and eyes seemed to either being covered or were replaced by strange artificial ones, this man must have lost his real hearing and sight organs somehow. Next his face was covered by a large white spiky beard, as for his outfit which compared to the two teens beside him was normal. He wore a brown vest, with a white dress shirt underneath and dark dress pants, with brown dress shoes.

One thought came to Kakashi's mind _"Interesting group"_

"Rather unique bunch are they?" Kakashi whispered.

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, think they could be ninja? At least in henge?"

Kakashi shook his head in disagreement, "No I doubt it. You can probably guess why already."

Sakura knew that previous question didn't need to be asked, "Yeah…looking like that…it draws too much attention, especially for a henge."

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed, "Especially that boy, while he looks ready for battle, it isn't very practical for ninja wear."

Sakura looked with a questioning expression, "Do you know why sensei? It doesn't look like samurai armor."

Kakashi shook his head, "No clue, I never seen anything like it before."

Sakura looked back at the group of odd looking people, she couldn't come up with a answer herself even with all the books regarding history she read this was definite different from most cultures.

"So…should we trying approaching? They don't seem armed."

"We could, we just need to get Naru….huh?" Kakashi's voice trailed off suddenly.

What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked confused looking back up at him.

Kakashi pointed in the direction of the group but a little more to the ground.

Sakura looks back at them not seeing anything unusual, until she caught sight of a brown and grey object just below her gaze.

She saw a strange small creature in front of her doing some odd dance, it had the head of a rosy cheeked monkey yet it's body was a light grey and shaped like a tea cup. It also had two small ball shaped hands in front of it's body and small brown feet with a skinny grey tail. The dance the creature was doing consisted simply of the monkey creature quickly shaking it's hands up and down repeatedly then leans to the side. Then repeats the previous motions and leans to the opposite side and repeats again.

Sakura even though knowing how strange looking the creature was, she actually though it was kind of cute looking. Though Sakura was confused by it's odd action and was somewhat afraid it would draw attention.

The monkey creature finally stopped moving after Sakura and Kakashi became aware of it's presence, the little monkey just looked at them with it's head cocked to the side in a questioning manner.

Kakashi was a little worried now, they've been discovered but it was by a small monkey like creature, as long they didn't scare the little thing maybe it would go away, however they didn't know it's exact nature.

Sakura just stared at it for a moment waiting for it to do something, due to nervousness and concentrating on staring at it, she nearly jumped and screamed at the next thing it did. It spoke… however what it spoke sounded like nothing more than gibberish.

Sakura and Kakashi were however still alarmed, since it was making noise, Sakura not knowing what they should do started shushing it quietly pleading for it to be quiet. To their relief the little thing stopped 'speaking', however it's innocent rosy cheeked happy expression was replaced by one of what looked like annoyance. Sakura started to get a little worried by this development.

Kakashi wasn't faring any better in his mind, when the pesky little monkey shut it's trap it was staring at them with a annoyed glare, and what it did next was even more alarming.

-NL-

-AN-

There ya go three extra pages of story for this chapter, and I may continue with this instead of just nine pages I could instead do twelve. Story is still a little slow but next chapter everything should speed since our heroes will finally meet, I will admit I wanted for them to meet in this chapter. But I wanted everything that takes place to make sense and stay true to the characters; also the meeting with the flutter crew took place on page fifteen. So I already have a head start and I will decide where it will go from there and WILL have it out later this week…I hope. Like always reviews and suggestions are always appreciated, also let me know if I made any errors, since nothing is perfect after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Legends**

-AN-

Finally I got this done, sorry for the extra long wait, even though I usually update weekly I haven't had a chance to get much done with this story. But now I'm back with this new chapter which should be entertaining after the long wait, now less of me talking and let's get going!

I should note this chapter so there won't be any confusion for the less knowledgeable Mega Man fans (no offense guys). I will be using Trigger's human Japanese name instead of his unrealistic English name, so instead of being named Mega Man Volnutt by Barrell he will be Rock Volnutt, however I will still use his English Purifier Unit name when the time comes which is Mega Man Trigger.

Also so there won't be any confusion...

"Normal Speak"

"_Inner thought or flashback"_

"**Jutsu name or Kyuubi Speak"**

"Data speak" (Probably annoying so I may change it in the future)

DISCLMAER: I do not own Naruto or the Mega Man series

Chapter 5: Welcome to Kattelox Island!

-NL-

In the back Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru watched their fellow Konoha-nin while also watching out for anything suspicious while making sure to keep an eye on Sasuke, who just watched since he was apparently bored or semi interested. As they watched the guard/watchers all went to their own indiviual thoughts reflecting on the things that happened so far, but these thoughts were interrupted by something very abrupt and unexpected.

They suddenly heard Sakura yell when they witnessed the strangest thing they ever saw in their lives, a strange little creature that seem to come up to most their café muscles climbed up on Sakura's shoulder then spotted something then proceeded to climb upon her head and yanked off her Konoha head band then it leaped off and ran away.

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise then realizing what happened his emotions and expression changing from those of annoyance and impatience to a state of righteous anger.

"Come back here with Sakura-Chan's head band you dirty little thief!" He called then darted after it.

"Naruto you baka, what are you doing?!" Ino yelled.

Shikamaru had his fingers in his ears and muttered "Naruto you idiot."

WWW

Sakura watched as the little not so cute monkey creature ran off with one of her most prized possessions, while her goofy blond team chases it towards the group they were watching…or spying on, take your pick. Realizing something a grave feeling could be felt in her stomach, that little imp could compromise everything, what if they were in enemy territory? They'll be in real danger for sure or even cause a war!

Sakura looked up at Kakashi who was shaking his head at Naruto's rash action and Ino's yelling, looking down he saw Sakura's worried look. She knew the consequences of these sorts of events, not much could be done now.

"Let's go, they may be friendly, this could even be a small blessing in disguise," He said.

Sakura's face turned to a confused expression.

WWW

The group of three the two teenagers and elderly man had decided on a plan of action for their predicament, find a town and get help. The elderly man had asked the boy in blue armor to search for a civilization if there were any and ask for their assistance. Just as he sets off towards a old post sign to read what it said he noticed his pet and good friend named Data the monkey ran behind his leg holding something that looked like a large piece of cloth with a metal object on it as if he was hiding, next he heard a amazingly loud shout.

"Come back here with Sakura-Chan's head band you dirty little thief!"

The boy and his companions turned to the voice's owner.

There they saw a slightly short teenage boy around his and his fellow teen's age, running towards them, the boy had blond spiky hair and wore an orange jumpsuit and wore some kind of head band.

As he approached a loud noise like a siren erupted from the path behind the sign the armored boy was walk towards, then the source of the blaring noise shot down the path and into the clearing. Nearly hitting the blond boy who sort of freaked out when he saw the incoming object and narrowly dodged by diving out of the way as it quickly skidded to a halt.

The other boy who witnessed the potential accident was almared by the site and ran over to the blond teen to aide him. The blond was face down on the ground.

"Hey are you alright son?!" Called the elderly man's voice.

"Rock-kun is everything alright?!" Called the blond girl's voice.

The blue wearing teen known as Rock turned to see his adoptive grandfather quickly approaching with his blond granddaughter beside him, both looking worried, they were followed by two officers who were the owners of the police car, one man had a large light brown mustache and wearing a typical detective's outfit making his rank on the force obvious. The other officer wore a dark blue uniform and a white helmet that hide the person's eyes with what appeared to be a visor, the person's gender was unidentifiable at the moment. Kneeling down Rock turned him over, he was still consious and opened his eyes looking around, from what Rock could tell he was already roughed up since he was covered in dirt some, however he seems ok.

"Naruto are you alright?!" Came another voice that sounded like it was in distress, it belonged to that of a young girl with short bubble gum pink hair wearing a red dress came running over to them, followed by a average looking adult man with short silver in everyday casual clothing who looked to be in his twenties.

The boy identified as Naruto sat up on the ground rubbing his head, and then looked to the new arrivals, "Of course I am Sakura-Chan! Why wouldn't I?" Naruto answered while putting on his fox grin happy to see that the girl was concerned getting a giggle from Roll; however, seconds later Sakura bopped him on the head mumbling what sounded like "idiot."

The inspector had apologized to the boy and the adult male for nearly running over Naruto, the man dismissed it since no harm was done, with that out of the way the three men then started to talk about the crash.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Sasuke emerged seconds later from behind the walls of rock approached the group.

Sasuke now wore a blank look, but was looking at the scene with some interest. Ino seemed slightly disgruntled apparently due to Naruto's rash action since she seemed to be giving him a shorts glares he didn't seem to be aware of. Shikamaru…well he seems to be slightly annoyed, if he was actually more than a little annoyed he apparently though wearing the look was too much trouble.

"Naruto…do you realize how much trouble you could have caused just now?" Nara asked in his usual drawl.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment,"Sorry…just got a little carried away," he answered looking down mentally cursing himself.

Sakura shook her head still wondering how the silly boy managed to make it this far in life as he did, still though he is Naruto and has done surprising things. Sakura then looked over at the noisy machine that shot out of the other side of the wooded area; she hadn't seen anything like it before.

Moments later the inspector, the elderly man, and henged Kakashi approached the group of teens to inform them of the situation, "Rock-kun the police saw us crash land and came to check up on us," The elderly man informed, though it was kind of obvious.

The inspector turned facing the lucky crash victims nodding in confirmation, "Well, you certainly put on quite a show, but it looks like everyone's all right...let me welcome you to Kattelox Island!"

The currently present Konoha-nin's brains started working searching through any and all information they could find on a Kattelox Island, Naruto unfortunately due to his lack of knowledge of anything outside the village same up very short. Sakura was doing no better; she knew nothing about such an island.

Kakashi knew this would lead to a lot of trouble he was just as clueless as the genin, they will have to find some way to figure out where they are exactly they are on the planet. There was no telling who this island was allied too, one thing was for sure, that transportation machine thee police arrived in was nothing like he ever seen before.

The Inspector continued, "Now, I'd like to ask two of you to come with me to the station..."

The Inspector's partner continued for him, turns out the officer is a women, "We need you to fill out some immigration forms so you can get your registration and ID card, you can't enter the city without one."

Kakashi's mind started working once more, _"A system for keeping aggressive forces out looks like for now we will have to falsify our identities until we know whether or not they're alley or enemy. Then find a way off this island if they're enemy. However if they're not part of an enemy country our falsified identities might not go over well with the leader(s)."_

"Don't worry, it won't take very long! While you're waiting, you can spend your time in the shopping arcade next to the city, you don't need an ID card to get in there." The Inspector gave a friendly chuckle at the end when the teens lit up at this bit of information.

Naruto was relieved that he might not be bored, since they were on a foreign island it should be interesting to see what they had. "_Hopefully they had ramen"_, he thought.

Sakura and Ino almost lit up at the word 'shopping' being teenage girls after all, but were immediately downcast when they remembered the state everything was in, Sasuke was a traitor and they were lost and on a potentially dangerous mission. Reality was being really harsh on them at the moment.

Shikamaru's response wasn't much he didn't show much life even though he knew if he got bored he'd have something interesting to do later. However, replacing his cloud watching hobby wasn't easy.

Sasuke just didn't give a damn, he was still angry about his attempt to leave having failed.

Rock and Roll were interested as well; however they had important things to do during their time waiting like finding away to repair their airship. So leisure enjoyment would have to wait.

"Professor and Mister…?" The Police Officer began.

"Kujo…" The jonin in disguise answered.

The officer nodded," Mr. Kujo and Professor are you ready?"

Kakashi held up a hand, "Just a moment," he smiled, while motioning the genin and chunin to come over for a moment.

Once the teens and older ninja were together Kakashi knead down so he'd look like a supervisor or parental guardian figure.

"Alright you guys, while I'm gone, I want you to do what you always do while during times like these while you're in the shopping arcade while I do my thing ok?" He said in a well disguise fatherly voice, he almost chuckled at the idea. He watched the genin except for Uchiha and the one chunin nod before rising back up and heading to the police car.

The young nin all except for their traitorous prisoner waved farewell to continue the act.

Once the car was gone everyone was silent for a moment, however Rock being the friendly individual he was decided that since apparently according to what he heard these too were victims of a crash too which was quiet a coincidence and decided he should speak to them.

Rock walked up to the orange wearing blond remembering he ran out earlier screaming about a thief and head band, remembering he glanced over at Data who was on his shoulder and was holding the same object as before however, this time he noticed on the metal plate it had a symbol on it.

Naruto saw the armored boy approach, this was the first time he actually got a good look at him since he met him earlier, Naruto eyes slightly widened when he saw what Rock was wearing the blue armor was nothing he had ever seen before and made him look pretty formidable, Naruto was wondering what exactly he needed it for…was he a ninja? If he was…why didn't he get to wear battle armor like that!

Once Rock stood before them he introduced himself with a kind smile, "Hello, my name is Volnutt Rock."

Roll then decided she should do the same and came out from behind Rock with a pretty smile of her own then introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Caskett Roll."

Naruto now getting his first good look at the two took notice at how pretty Roll was, she almost rivaled Sakura in his opinion, however, he was as loyal as ninja and people came and wasn't about to change now. So Naruto gave them his usual smile and introduced himself, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" His childish manner earned another giggle from Roll which caused him to blush.

Sakura shook her head at his boisterous antics and then looked to their new acquaintances, Sakura then put on her own friendly smile before introduction, "I'm Haruno Sakura," she spoke in manner full of cheer.

Shikamaru lazily raised his hand in greeting gesture, "Hey, Nara Shikamaru," then started looking at the sky since he was done.

Ino smiled like Sakura before greeting the two teens, "Yamanak Ino!" She greeted as cheerfully, as her pink haired friend.

Sasuke pretty much had observed the two the entire time they got out from behind the long stretch of red rock wall, he was just as curious about Rock's armor as the rest who also observed the guy outfit, this guy didn't look too strong but the armor probably protects him pretty well even though it was off looking.

When he saw Roll the only thing that came to mind was, "Just another annoying girl," she was pretty yes, but probably the same as the rest, from his experience there were very few who didn't ogle at him…however she didn't seem to…yet.

He wasn't willing to speak and but decided to get it over with, "Uchiha Sasuke."

The nin were surprised by the fact that Sasuke actually greeted them but shook it off quickly since he must have not wanted any trouble at the moment. Once introduction were done everyone had formed first hand opinions on each though they will mold over them later.

Then the next moment Data the robot monkey poke it's head out from behind Rock's to observe the five ninja. Rock noticed and figured he should introduce him.

"Oh yeah and this is my friend Data," he knew they would find him interesting at first site but he forgotten that he was the reason they were meeting the other teens. And the reaction he got out of them was priceless.

Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen, Naruto's comically, while Sakura's just wider, "It's that dirty little thief!" The blond boy shouted as he pointed at the odd monkey, "Give back Sakura-Chan's head band!" he demanded

"Naruto!" The girl scolded, "You're going to scare him," Sakura got a apologetic look from him as he rubbed the back of his head, sighing the pink haired girl turned back to Rock, "Sorry about, Is he yours?" She asked kindly.

Rock chuckled waving his hand in a manner say there was no need to, "That's somewhat normal I can understand why you would be upset…however," Rock turned to the small mechanical monkey on his shoulder, "Data? Why did you steal her head band?" This action got confused looks from the ninja.

Data looked thoughtful for a moment then started speaking in the same squeaky gibberish as before, however the blue wearing boy was the only one who understood him.

"Well…earlier after we crash landed here I saw them peaking around the corner back there" he motioned toward where the ninja came from, " Spying on us for some reason, using my size I snuck up on them to see what they were doing. Apparently they're indeed stranded here like us with no way off, however they were wondering if they could trust us." Data stopped for a moment to give his long time friend a chance to digest the information before he continued, "The man who was masked then spotted me and notified the girl of my presence, once she saw me I tried speaking to them, however instead I giving me a chance the girl started shushing…which felt kind of rude, so I got annoyed decided to bring them out into the open." 

Rock listened to every word his little friend said, from what he was told he really couldn't blame anyone for be cautious considering what kind of world they lived in. There were all sorts of pirates and thieves and he himself was a digger, someone who robbed the ruins of lost civilizations while fighting off their rouge guardians 'reaverbots'.

However, these people didn't seem like pirates since Data had found them so easily, but Data did have a habit for doing unexpected things, however why was the man masked earlier…it was odd but there a lot of odd people in this world who wore odd things, even his armor was somewhat odd but it's required for his protection.

Rock gave a small laugh while the teenage ninja watched him with a look of confusion, he took that opportunity to explain what Data said, "Data said he only wanted to know why you were spying on us and when you tried to shush him he got annoyed so he decided to strike back."

Rock saw the priceless reactions of the three emotion capable ninja, the dark haired boy with the onyx eyes didn't show anything, the lazy looking brown pine apple headed boy raised an eye brow at his response. The two blonds had their mouths hanging open, while Sakura's eyes bugged out.

"You can understand it?!" The blonds spoke in sync, and then glared at each other.

Sakura was just as surprised; this young boy actually understood that monkey's squeaky nonsense?

Rock rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Roll giggled once more at the ninja's reactions, "Yeah, Rock-kun has always been the only one who could," Roll answered for her friend..

Rock nodded, "Yeah, the professor, said that we have always been together even when I was a baby." Data nodded confirming what he said.

'Wow…" Naruto spoke in amazement, he was in awe that this guy could speak to the monkey and the monkey understood him, it didn't even speak their language.

However, Shikamaru did find the ability interesting but at the moment they had more pressing issues that they should attend to, so as a Chunin and leader he decided it was time to get down to business, "Alright guys, we need to get busy," he ordered.

Naruto broke out of fascinated trance, as did Ino, Sakura was just simply amazed and remained in her normal state. The three genin after turning to their squad leader, then Roll spoke up behind them.

"I agree, Rock-kun you should go look for some parts for the ship while we wait for gramps."

Rock nodded, "Alright Roll I'll be back soon," then he turned and left walking away his feet hitting the ground making mechanical sounds.

After seeing Rock off the young ninja were waved over some distance from Roll and Data. Sakura however forgets her head band and asks for it back from the strange little monkey, she even apologized to the little imp for misunderstanding him and shushing him, Roll just smiled and said it wasn't necessary. Once done she ran to her teammates who were grouped together.

"Alright, guys since we're pretty much trapped here until we find a means of transportation, until then however from what the police officer said we have no access to the city and it will be sometime before Kakashi-sensei comes back with the identification cards, so until then like he said we need to do the usual stuff, you guys know what that is right?'

Everyone but Naruto nodded who was lost for a bit, but with the knowledge of the fact they were stuck on an foreign island fresh on his mind he decided to try common sense.

"Col-lect information?" He spoke with a sense not being very confident in his answer.

Shikamaru nodded however being thankful his loud mouth friend knew what to do.

"Yes, we now need to know whether this place is friend or foe, so far they seem alright they didn't seem to even reconignize our head bands, most of all they're somewhat strangely dressed," he finally finished his troublesome briefing.

Sakura this time spoke up when something in her mind clicked, "It's possible they don't even know of us, Konoha is only a little over a hundred years old and this island does seem a little out of the way considering what we just seen. But what's really odd is…they didn't mention what territory it's part of…just 'Kattelox Island'.

Shikamaru nodded in confirmation, "However, this island being out of the way is highly unlikely considering since a hundred years is quiet a long time, still…not questioning what village we're from is odd since ninja have been a around a lot longer than Konoha."

Ino nodded her head too," It could be that ninja may not be a norm around here, not all places have ninja as a military force," she added her thoughts.

"Yeah that's true," Naruto agreed remembering how the land of waves didn't have its own ninja.

"So who shoul-" Shikamaru began then looked at the three until his gaze fell on Naruto, then spoke his name.

Naruto made a very short hmmm? Sound and raised a brow.

"You will go to the shopping arcade the officer mentioned."

Sakura and Ino stared at the chunin is confusion.

"Why him?!" Ino asked nearly yelling, "Me and forehead are better suited for the job then he is even you!" Shikamaru had his ears plugged with his fingers as she shouted.

Naruto sent her a glare, she took notice seconds later, but before anyone could say anything the chunin continued.

"Because Ino, me and you Ino we are needed for…" He jerks his head toward Sasuke who was standing among them since he couldn't escape, he was just as lost as his captives, "Besides I don't think Sakura is up for it at the moment, no offense Sakura" He finished with a look at her seeing her still somewhat dismal state, Naruto seeing her expression didn't look any happier himself.

Sakura shook her head, "That's alright, besides I could help guard Sasuke-kun." She said with a sad smile.

Shikamaru nodded, his lazy expression not changing once, "Lastly it'll give Naruto something to do."

Naruto blinked a few times, "Huh?"

"If you stayed here, you'd just moan and groan and complain about not having anything to do on a mission," Shikamaru informed while seemed to cringe at the thought.

Naruto crossed his arm then his face went into his childish, scrunched up, fox eyed, pouting lip look which he wore whenever he was annoyed or thinking really hard, but was drawing blanks.

"Sorry for even being present," he grumbled.

"Whatever,' He sighed. "Alright you know what to do," Shikamaru then had an idea that was worth trying. "Naruto, I also suggest you go with that Rock kid, he may be familiar with the culture here."

Naruto nodded his head then turned away from the group and made his way towards the path the police car used earlier.

Shikamaru then gazed at Sasuke whose eyes were on Naruto for a moment. In them they showed how agitated he seemed to be whenever he looked at the blond. Not long after Shikamaru was looking at him the Uchiha noticed the stare and returned one with own that seemed to say 'What do you want?' Shikamaru broke his stare and sigh inwardly, then stared at the sky knowing how his time with three girls and the traitor would be…hopefully that Roll girl wouldn't be bossy though but if anything regarding Ino and Temari taught something it was blonds are always pains to deal with even Naruto even if he is a guy. Roll seemed kind and sweet, however Sakura was the same, but ever since Ino helped her confidence issues she became _almost_ as bad as her, only difference was Sakura wasn't as bold as her and retained some of her old shyness.

Shikamaru broke out of his thoughts and stopped staring at the clouds, then noticed that the two kunoichi had gone to speak with the other blond while she examined her group's air craft. Shikamaru took another look at Sasuke who was now staring at the girls probably out of boredom, since he usually never showed interest in the opposite sex. Shikamaru decided to walk over to him so he could do his job more effectively even though he really didn't want to, knowing how tricky the boy was not getting too close he sat down and watched the clouds over the horizon making sure not to let the prisoner out of his site.

WWW

"Hey wait up!" Came a yell. Rock turned to look back to see the orange wearing blond from before run up to him. Rock quirked a brow as he approached, wondering what the whiskered teen wanted.

"Hey Naruto, need something?" He asked in a friendly tone.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Not exactly, but my friends sent me to be the one to do the work as usual," He said with a grin and was sort of hesitant to say his next line, "So I thought we could help each other with what we're looking for."

Rock thought it over for a moment, he didn't have any quorums with the idea, question was what was it did they need? Finishing his thoughts Rock smiled again and nodded his head, "Sure, what exactly do you guys need?" He asked.

Naruto found himself in a tight spot, what exactly would he be looking for in a shopping area? His true mission was to find info on where exactly they were heck they still didn't know how they got to here. But through his cleaver mind and what his group just conversed on. True he wasn't book smart but still he had some common sense thanks to life experiences, so he came up with an idea that would normally work, but he hadn't thought of all the details due to it being a spur of the moment thought.

"They wanted me to see if I could find out anything on the transportation here since we're stranded too."

Rock at first didn't think much of it but remembered that they were going to a shopping area; they still don't have their ID Cards. Who would look for that kind of information there?

"Wouldn't you look for that kind of information in the city?"

Naruto once again found himself in a tight spot, he was always told he wasn't good at lying; this was another example of it apparently. Naruto came up with another quick save.

"Yeah," He rubbed the back of his head again, "I think they wanted me to find out as much as possible, besides they're all kind of pushy about such things always wanting things done except for Shikamaru he's lazy but Ino and Sakura are different. While Sakura is nice sometimes she can be harsh, while Ino is always bossy about such things," While Naruto didn't know Ino that well from what he knew of her from Chouji and Shikamaru she was always bossy.

Rock chuckled at Naruto's talk of his friends but noticed Sasuke wasn't mentioned, "What about that Sasuke guy?"

Naruto frond a little, "Sasuke? He's alright, he doesn't get bossy, but he kind of has this idea he's the best and has this moody presence about him and doesn't talk much, which girls seem to like for some reason, I think they have the wrong impression of him or something."

Rock nodded his head in acknowledgement, the guy does seem to be as Naruto said he was he does seem to be…moody since he noticed his semi-angry expression, the girl part he didn't notice they probably have a time and place for that.

Naruto decided to ask his own questions, one that was bugging him since he first saw Rock, "Hey Rock, why do you wear that armor?"

Rock took a look at his metal incased body, "Yeah I guess it is kind of unusual, I wear it for protection since I'm a digger."

"A digger…?" Naruto started scratching his head at the unfamiliar occupation name.

"Yeah, you never heard of diggers before?" Rock asked in mild surprised at Naruto's reaction.

Naruto's eyes squint while he started thinking, but nothing came up, "Nope" he shook his head, "Never heard of diggers, what they?" He asked with curiously due to the unique name of such an occupation and wondering why diggers needed armor, are they some kind of warriors?

Rock was very surprised to meet someone around his age not know what a digger was, he was wondering where the kid came from, but he went ahead answered, "Well I'm someone who pretty much breaks into ruins to find treasure and stuff like refractors."

Once again Naruto heard another unfamiliar word, "Refractors?" While scratching his head.

Rock was starting to become dumbfounded, _"Was this kid living under a rock until recently?" _He thought to himself then answered, "I can't explain what exactly they are, but I can tell you they provide power to our technology all over the world."

Naruto's eye widen at this information, first of all the job description the armored boy gave him, it sounded awesome! The very idea of treasure hunting almost brought out the kid in him…even though he is a kid but by shinobi law he's an adult even though biologically he's still a teen but everyone keeps telling he should grow up. Now the second half threw him for a loop, first of all these refractors, Rock told him they're the source of the world's energy for their technology and machines, he was always told machines ran on electricity which came from natural resources….whatever those are, and apparently they come from the earth or something. So if their machines ran on these refractors why haven't he heard of diggers? According to Rock it sounds important since they pretty much provided the worlds energy. Even for Naruto who was usually ignorant about most things he knew electricity doesn't come from nothing since he was told it was like chakra but for machines

Even though Rock wanted to ask Naruto his own question it would have to wait, Naruto and Rock had just entered a wide open area where there were many different sites for both boys, the most noticeable sight was a tall stone wall with ivy and moss growing up it from the ground just on the other end of the area, another officer stood by a door with a large blue N on it, Naruto could tell the structure was kind of old. Naruto saw many other interesting things as did Rock, Naruto saw a oddly shaped heap of metal off to the left side of where the just entered. Naruto didn't know for sure what it was but it was oddly reminiscent of the vehicle that those police officer showed up in earlier, however this thing was a little rusty, he wondered why someone just left it here. Next he saw a metal structure to his right, it was shaped like a cylinder with a dome shaped roof, and the structure was a tan color. The boy noticed a large middle aged man standing in front of the structure, he looked hesitant for some reason, like he wanted to do something but was afraid to. Naruto would have been left confused as to why he was standing there until he saw the door before the man, it made some sense then why he was acting that way, but why was he afraid to go inside? It didn't look very big and wouldn't hold much. Naruto decided not to bother thinking over it more even though he was curious, so he and Rock continued down the path.

Next Naruto spied two identical large walls on opposite sides of each other; they appeared to be the same kind of walls that were currently being used. However these looked as if they were destroyed or just fell apart from age, this left Naruto to question how long this civilization had been here.

The two teens were finally at the door where the guard stood, he didn't seem to really pay any attention to them but Naruto could feel his eyes on him making the still sentinel really creepy since said eyes are concealed behind the helmet's visor. Rock didn't really seem bothered he just opened the door and Naruto went ahead and fallowed him in.

WWW

Once inside Naruto was met by a rather….colorful site, reason why? Well Naruto was use to the dull colors of the village he loved dearly as much as Sakura-Chan, this place however had many bright colors and many people walking about, not to mention it was a small straight forward area. He could also see many different signs and banner hanging in the air towards the ceiling and across the windows of the many different shops, this was nothing new but the concentration of so many business and many bright colors was something refreshing for the blond ninja. Once he recovered from the rush of color information, he turned to Rock as they began walking down the path.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, Roll-Chan asked me to search for parts for the Flutter," Rock answered.

Naruto came up with a mental blank, "Flutter?" He tilled his head and his eyes did their fox like squint at the strange name of the machine he was currently ignorant of.

Rock looked Naruto a little confused by his response, "Yeah, that's the name of our airship."

"Oh…" Was Naruto's intelligent response.

Rock was starting to wonder if Naruto was a little slow to pick upon things, the kid wasn't bad to be around even though he was bit strange, what really bothered Rock was his ignorance.

"So where do we begin the search?" Naruto started looking in the music store's window like an excited five year old, he was simply happy to have something to do and this island was slowly getting more interesting with what he'd been learning.

Rock seeing his antics he chuckled then proceeded to look around; Rock knew not just any place would have airship parts, especially not some electronics store. Looks like he was going to have to ask someone.

Rock and Naruto searched around the shopping area for about fifteen minutes, Naruto amused himself with the many different shops as Rock did his search, asking people if they knew of the kind of place he was searching for. On a few instances Naruto nearly made a lot of commotion at a few shops such as the incident in the music store. Not exactly having a lot of experience with headsets due to his childhood even though he used wireless communication devices before he wasn't expecting loud heavy metal to start pounding on his ear drums. Rock had to calm him down after hearing his startled and pained scream, Rock apologized to the store owner and customers to his embarrassment, Naruto was both embarrassed and fuming, embarrassed because of the people laughing at his reaction and fuming because of his hurt dignity he did have. However the people's laughter was a nice change from the usual glares of hate he'd get back in Konoha, and the laughter wasn't making fun of him it was just a natural reaction to how he acted, this had Naruto leaving the store rubbing the back of his neck his cheeks red, but happy he wasn't thrown out for being a loud mouth demon child.

As for the other? Well Naruto asked some if they sold ramen anywhere here, well once he was told they didn't have any he was left weeping, Rock padded him on the back as they walked away, besides they had no time to eat since Rock had found a clue to where they could find the parts they were looking for. As for Naruto's information gathering assignment? From what Rock could see (though he still thinks he's suppose to find out about transportation) wasn't going so well since Naruto seemed distracted from his self amusement. This was half true, Naruto didn't ask people about transportation, instead was amusing himself but that didn't mean he completely lost sight of his mission. The things Rock saw he did manage to accomplish however were embarrassing himself and nearly making big scenes and found out they sold no ramen in this shopping area, Naruto hoped they had other stores beyond here. Anyway from what Naruto could figure out they were nowhere NEAR the continent of the Five Elemental Countries from what Rock told him, still though they didn't know where on the planet they were.

Rock and Naruto finally found themselves in front of what Naruto saw to be the most unique store he ever seen especially the shops name.

"JUNK SHOP?" He asked no one inparticular, not paying attention to the shop's subtitle name 'Lightning Parts Center'.

Rock just shrugged his shoulders, "I was told they sold machine parts here, so hopefully they might have parts we need to fix the Flutter."

Naruto scratched his wild blond haired head, "Oh well, I still find the name odd," as he walked toward the door with Rock.

-NL-

-AN-

Well there's Chapter 5 finally like I said in the beginning in my beginning author note sorry for taking so long, I would wrote more during the time my phone line was screwy but writers block shot up and college arrived as well, so too much going on for me to focus but I managed to gather my thoughts and get this written. Also I will admit a few stories had me distracted as well hehehehe.

Well if you anyone has any questions you can pm me or ask me through reviews if you do not have a account and I will answer in the next chapter's author notes to the best of my ability (Said question could be a important part of the story and I might want to keep it a secret for the time being, but it doesn't hurt to ask!). Well hope you enjoyed the chapter if you wish to make a comment review if you wish I like to hear what you think.

One more thing! I have a poll up for those who like the story, the poll question is "Do you think Naruto should use a weapon?" Depending on the turnout of the poll results I may or may not give Naruto a Mega Man Legends style weapon, but it'll be a original weapon unless you rather he use a exsisting weapon, but **no** **it will not be a gun **there are other weapons instead of those, it just wouldn't be Naruto if he did wielded one. You can make suggestions on what it could be or ideas for it too. Well that's definitely all for now, see ya again soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Legends**

-AN-

Hey everyone, I'm back (again) and finally got Chapter 6 up, College and everything that went on didn't give me much time to focus writing as hobby. But now after lots of typing and working out any problem with the chapter…behold chapter 6!

"Normal Speak"

"_Inner thought, flashback, or emphasis"_

"**Jutsu name or Kyuubi Speak"**

"Data speak"

DISCLMAER: I do not own Naruto or the Mega Man series

-NL-

Chapter 6: Aftermath and a favor.

-Konoha no Sato-

It was morning sun rise for the village of Konoha no Sato, the bright rays of the great sphere of light stretched along the buildings as it rose above the mountain and sea of trees in the horizon in the east.

As birds chirped going about their already started day one would think that the villagers would be waking up happily to a beautiful morning like this, ironically no, first of all no one but the ignorant children who were not trained ninja were awake this morning, second, anyone who was considered an adult had been awake since last night's incident.

Crews of strong working men and capable ninja were cleaning up the debris from the aftermath and were working how to repair the damages and medical-nin took care of anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the disaster. Other functioning ninja were ordered by Tsunade just before she was taken to the hospital to search the village for any other possible nuke-nin possibly assisting the one known thief. Other available nin were sent to find the konoha-nin who went after the elusive nuke-nin, Umino Iruka was one of the participates in the search, Yamanaka Inoichi also wanted to join the search, but due to his over reactive state in wanting to rush and rescue his daughter, he was denied even though he pleaded, but for the interest of the team he wasn't accepted and forced to stay behind to help the village as he worried over his daughter's well being.

While the older shinobi worked the less experienced and currently present Konoha seven were left to a wait orders for whenever they may be needed, during this time they wondered of their fellow genin and one chunin's fate as they sat near the playground school yard.

"So it's true that it was Team seven and Ino and Shikamaru who went out there last night?" Asked a surprised Kiba.

Neji nodded his head who was one of the few who could confirm the rumor of the group chasing the nuke-nin, "Indeed, they were chasing the nuke-nin according to reports from eye witnesses, and the only thing no one can figure out is why they were the ones while it's the ANBU's job to take care of this sort of problem."

Rock Lee nodded his head while maintaining his usual strong look of attentiveness, "Indeed it is unusual for five genin and a jonin to participate in an ANBU's job though I do say I am impressed by their youthfulness."

Tenten just narrowed her eyes as her green wearing friend's addition of youth talk.

Chouji as usual was munching on a bag of chip while listening to the three and decided to add his two bits in, "Well, it's no surprise Naruto would go for something like this, Kakashi-sensei and the rest of team 7? As well as Ino and Shikamaru?" Chouji had never known the two to eagerly join in a pursuit party especially Shikamaru since he was lazy, Ino may seem to have the type of personality but she is a teenage girl fallowing in her father's footsteps, but she also had the secondary reason which was a pursuit more to her liking which was pursuing Sasuke. Though contrary to his current actions and expression he was worried about his teammates too.

Shino also added his own thoughts, "Shikamaru is a chunin now, and it's his job to take part in more advanced mission by the orders of the higher ups such as Jonin and ANBU. However, this really is something ANBU should handle and knowing him he may have been _unwillingy_ dragged in, how Yamanaka-san and the others got involved? Is another question, however Naruto's got involved for obvious reasons knowing him."

Neji nodded in agreement, "Yes, Shikamaru was doing his job which is to investigate a long side other active shinobi, he most likely was pulled into the pursuit at the time, but why would genin get involved? I doubt Hatake-san would be irresponsible like that with his students. However, Naruto is a likely candidate to act recklessly on his own due to Hokage-sama being caught in the explosion."

"Definitely something the idiot would do," Kiba responded agreeing with Neji.

"Naruto may do foolish things, but his strength can't be denied," Shino spoke once more, "Though he needs work…in other places." Shino paused for a moment as if in thought then continued, "I think that Naruto himself isn't the one we should be wondering about, and it's the group as a whole."

Neji sighed, he knew Naruto was strong, but from how long he knew him he was also a little too brash and willing to take part in any sort of mission to the point of being a fool, however it was being a fool that allowed him to claimed victory even when it seemed impossible against himself and Gaara, the rest of the group's involvement was a mystery why exactly did two member's of team ten take part in the chase instead of just Shikamaru? And why were Sakura and Sasuke involved too? Naruto may have been a part of the reason for Kakashi-sensei's and the Nara's involvement but the rest…only in time will they know all he knew part Neji. Looked over to his cousin Hinata though his face didn't show it, knowing how worried she was.

Hinata who was sitting beside her fellow teammates looked down after Kiba's answer to Shino and her older cousin Neji's deductions. What Shino-kun and Neji said was true about Naruto-kun, he would do something as reckless as that, but he does sometime draw a line, but it was rare. The fact that Team 7 and the other two genin had yet to return really worried her due to her feelings of admiration and crush on the boy, she had pretty much idolized as a symbol of confidents, great courage and strength as well as determination, something she herself was lacking.

This lacking of those traits lead to the coldness her father had toward her since she was suppose to his heir as the leader of the proud Hyuga clan, he was starting to reconsider her as the heir and instead make her little sister Hanabi the heiress instead, if it were not for the clan laws after seeing his nephew in the chunin exam finals Neji would be a far more suited heir but alas it would not he so, however if she could change, maybe things could be different.

However the one person she admired had yet to return and if he disappeared from her life completely, she would lose her will to go on and make those changes she had declared back during their match in the perlimarnarys. Sadden by such thoughts she was truly worried now that she may never see him again.

Nejd seeing his cousin even more solemn demeanor turned his eyes back towards the others gave the only answer he could provide, "For now…we can only wait and see and I have faith they will return in good health," Nejd's last words which was no surprise to him earned him questioning looks from a few members of the gathering.

WWW

Tsunade the Godaime Hokage was currently occupying a guarded room with Shizune by her side keeping an eye on her in the hospital, even though she was perfectly fine except for a fractured leg which will be keeping her off her feet for a while. Even though normally she'd be happy about getting away from most of her work, or to be specific the paper work, right now was not the time to be happy, at this moment six shinobi have yet to return, or from how long the search team been gone, they were missing in action.

Lady Tsunade of course had yet to cool off too, ever since she found out from Shizune that according to eye witnesses during the panic that Naruto had ran after the nuke-nin on his own, however Kakashi and his team as well as Ino and Shikamaru went after him too. She promised herself and Shizune and obviously anyone who knew her well enough that if the blond boy came back conscious or not severely injured she would put him in the hospital herself since he hated being in them so much. She of course like any mother, grandmother, older sister figure was worried, why wouldn't she? She had to teach him not to be stupid one way or another.

When the beautiful hypocritical by appearance blonde finished thinking over the physical disciplinary action she would take on her surrogate son, grandson, little brother take your pick when one of the guards knocked and entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama, the search team has just returned," the guard informed.

Tsunade looked up from her chair like she just broke out of a trance then blinked twice, then prepared her poker face "Ah…then send them on in."

The guard seemed concern at first but didn't want to risk getting on the slug princess's bad side, "Right away," he answered.

Moments later Iruka and a few somewhat not very well known hyuuga chunin and Inuzuka and Tsume of the Inuzuka clan entered the room.

"Iruka-san, Tsume-san," Tsunade greeted as well the other ninja who fallowed them in.

"Hokage-sama," They greeted back with a bow then stood attention.

The female sannin prepared herself for the possible worst, "I hope your search went well?" She began while Shizune nodded.

The ninja stood for a moment before Iruka stepped forward with a solemn look on his face; this made Tsunade a little worried.

"Hokage-sama, we searched thoroughly for both team seven and the two members of team ten…we could find nothing," he gave the basic summary of his report, his voice had a hint of sadness in it since he trying to keep a strong image like all ninja should.

Tsunade reacted in one of the ways one would predict, her eyes narrowed in anger, not at Iruka, but at the thought of the man responsible for the incident in the village whose identity was still unknown. The bastard managed to escape her and take off with the forbidden item held in the tower and possibly the lives of her konoha shinobi, the pseudo young hokage would have unleashed her anger on the stand beside her, and before Shizune could stop here one of the other members of the search team spoke up.

"Excuse me hokage-sama…I apologize, but permission to speak…there is more to report," said Tsume Inuzuke.

Thanks to Tsume's intervention the hokage manage to get a hold of herself thanks to Tsume.

Shizune breathed a silent sigh of relief now that there was a glimmer of hope that her adoptive little brother and his fellow genin and lone chunin and Jonin leader maybe still be alive.

"Permission granted," Tsunade answered.

Tsume nodded stiffly still a little shaken not knowing what the idol of many young kunoichi would really do if she hadn't said anything.

"Though we couldn't find them, there is an odd reason why, a reason we can' explain," the Inuzuka clan head started.

Tsunade raised an eye brow while Shizune just had a confused expression her face at the clan leader's words.

Tsume continued, "When we were tracking them they had first been fallowing the normally traveled trail all other civilians and travelers a like fallow, but apparently the nuke-nin went off the path and into the forest, Kakashi and the younger shinobi did so as well. Fallowing the trail of their scent we eventually after ten minutes of tracking we found the abrupt end of their trail."

"The abrupt end of their trail?" Asked the hokage.

Tsume nodded her head, "Yes, what's so abrupt is that it's like any scent they should have left never existed, when we tried to find other signs of their scent we could find absolutely nothing."

Now that was unusual, even impossible was the hokage's thought, unless the scent is somehow being disguised there should be traces of it somewhere.

"The nuke-nin and Konoha-nin were not the only ones whose scent we tracked there," Tsume continued her report and catching Tsunade's attention.

"So, there were others?" asked a shocked Shizune.

Tsume nodded in confirmation, "Yes four of them, according to our partners they smelt familiar, almost like some of the Oto-nin from the Suna and Oto invasion.

Tsunade's eyes almost immediately started to reflect signs of anger, now it seems like there may be a reasonable explanation for her ninja's disappearance knowing who Oto's leader is.

"But their trail ended in the same spot and there is one last glaring detail to report, it's very important and the strangest," Tsume spoke while Iruka nodded.

"What would that be?" the blonde women asked, calming down seeing that this might not be Orochimaru's doing.

Tsume took a deep breath, "The lost scent trail wasn't the only strange thing we found, at the end, we found what looked like a crater at first glance. However, even though we saw evidence of explosive damage in the surrounding area, close inspection shows that no explosion caused it."

Tsunade found this to be very curious as she thought it over for a moment, "By no explosive damage you mean no burns, scaring, or any other signs of such damage? "

"Correct, no signs of impacting objects were observed. But evidence of something explosive had been there in the surrounding area," answered Iruka

"Such as tree and grass being knocked down or damaged?" Tsunade asked once more.

The standing ninja gave a nod.

Tsunade thought it over some more for a moment, then her eyes widen in realization due to her conclusion. "You mean?" She began, the conclusion she came to was simple…they just vanished. She looked back up at here ninja with disbelief on her beautiful face, "That's ridiculous! No one just up and disappears without an explanation," she argued.

Shizune was finding it hard to believe herself, their scent vanished and the hole in the ground the team found wasn't created by any sort of force, yet the surrounding area were disturbed by something and there was some damage done to it. Yet the chunk of earth and the ninja in the area just vanishes…which sounds pretty silly.

Iruka looked down, the solemn look he had earlier returned then spoke his and the groups mind, "We agree Tsunade-sama, but…" before the scar nose chunin could finish there a loud noise that sounded behind the party.

Turning the room's occupants saw a sweating roughed up blonde haired man; it was Inoichi who had the door guard behind him who looked like he was trying to stop him.

Inoichi looked as if he was about to speak, but Tsunade beat him to the punch.

"Inoichi!" she shouted due to being already riled up by the already crazy news, "What is the meaning of this?!" she continued, her previous shout scared everyone present gaining their attention and shutting the new arrival shut his trap before he could say anything.

"I apologizes hokage-sama, I tried to stop him, but he was persistent" the guard apologized behind Inoichi.

Inoichi bowed his head as a silent apology towards the Tsunade, "I…I'm sorry hokage-sama, it's just…when I heard the search party returned, I just rushed over here wanting to know if my daughter was ok," he looks over to the group in question, "Wel-well Iruka? How she?!" He pleaded to the teacher.

Iruka's previous expression returned, "I'm sorry Yamanaka-san, we couldn't find her, or the others, there is no sign of them."

Hearing this Inoich's face was struck with horror then turn back to that of a worried father, "What do you mean you couldn't find h-?!

"Inoichi!" Tsunade shouted, "Iruka-san, take Yamanaka-san outside and relay everything to him," she ordered. "Yamanaka-san, we will talk later," she said in a stern business like tone.

Iruka bowed as did Inoichi who had a complexion showing how badly he realized he pushed it.

Once the caring school teacher and frantic father were out of the way, Tsunade and the remaining group were ready to continue.

Tsunade rubbing her temples was still trying to wrap her mind around the nearly impossible feat she and the ninja came to the conclusion of, sure there was 'Shunshin', and Minato's 'Hirashin', but the chakra needed to make eleven people and that large chunk of dirt and a scroll too would be costly to make them disappear like that without a trace, performing such a feat is no simple task.

"_How though…the scroll!" _Tsunade's mind finally clicked, she had almost forgotten about it.

"Shizune," the hokage spoke suddenly.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" the younger women responded.

"I need someone to check the tower's scroll vault and see if anyone knows what was in that thing, that nuke-nin stole that scroll for some reason, it may be the key to how they disappeared."

"Will do…anyone imparticular you have in mind?"

Tsunade had one of her hands on her chin in a thinking pose deep in thought since she wasn't at a desk to prop her elbows on like usual. Only one person could possibly know what had been in there

-Kattelox Island, Junk Shop-

Naruto had never seen so much junk in his young life, when he first saw the sign outside that said 'JUNK SHOP' he didn't really take it all that seriously just thought it was sign. But now, he understood why, in the back behind the store counter all he saw metal and parts to machinery, to him it was all pretty much junk just like the sign said. The store wasn't big at all though just a small room big enough to fit maybe twenty people.

It was kind of dark inside save for the small amount of lighting, Naruto didn't know if this was normal for such a store since he was rarely allowed inside the stores back in Konoha due to his tenant with the exceptions of a few. However to him it almost seemed appropriate.

After his observation Naruto turned his attention back to the blue armored teen he was accompanying and a large older women. He was asking to about parts for the large air craft he and his companions crash landed in.

"Parts for your ship? I'm sorry, but my husband's out on a dig right now," the women informed Rock with a sorrowful expression.

Rock knew right off that appartly her husband must be the one who took care the main business in the store, Naruto was however confused about why she couldn't handle it herself, but said nothing not wanting any trouble and would let Rock handle it.

" I wonder what's taking him so long..." the women said to no one imparticular, she seem to start getting worried then looked at Rock and Naruto then pleaded, "Excuse me, but could you two find him for me?"

Rock being the good Samaritan is he smiled, and nodded without hesitation; this would also help them get their parts…hopefully.

Naruto didn't have much of a problem with this since it would help the situation and give them something more interesting to do, heck he was ready for almost anything.

"You bet!" He almost shouted with a thumbs up and smiled with his trade mark fox grin.

Junk store women chuckled at shorter boys act, it also gave her a feeling of hope considering the though that had entered her head concerning her husband's safety.

"Thank you very much," she smiled, "You'll probably find him somewhere near the entrance he's really just a big coward, you see, so I don't think he's gone too far in..." at least she hoped.

Naruto kept smiling then turned around and march toward the exit in his gun oh manner then looking back at Rock, "Well what are you waiting for Rock? Let's go!" he called as he continued his march out the door, no doubt drawing attention from people outside.

Rock watched and sighed then looking at the woman shrugging his armored shoulders then proceded to fallow his hyper active companion out the door, leaving the shop owner's wife laughing.

WWW

Naruto and Rock made their way out the exit of the shopping area. Naruto had continued his rather energetic march towards their mission. Rock could only shake his head at how unusual this boy was, it was like he was more than eager to perform his task.

"Are you always this energetic when someone gives you a job to do?" The armored boy asked out of curiousity.

Naruto turned with his arms propped behind his head with his trade mark grin once more, "Yep!" was his reply.

"Why? Most people would find this to be a troublesome task even dangerous considering where he might be?"

Naruto laughed at the last part since it reminded him of someone, "That's something Shikamaru would believe, I find this sort of thing to a way of showing people proof of that I am somebody worth respect and they can count on."

"_Proof that he somebody worth respect and they can count on?" _Rock was confused by that statement.

Before anymore questions could be asked the two teens stumbeled upon an unexpected person or thing in their path.

"Hey Data," Rock greeted with a smile to this long time friend.

"_It's the little thief…" _The blonde still hadn't forgiven the strange monkey for his previous act and was glaring at it when Rock wasn't looking.

Data greeted the two even though Naruto didn't understand him he assumed the boy understood the meaning behind his gibberish.

Having any luck Rock-kun?" Asked the robotic monkey tilting his head to the side a little.

Rock shook his head, "I believe we might have found a place that might sale the parts needed, but we have to find the store owner, his wife said he should be out here near the ruins, maybe even inside."

Data eyes widen, "I did see a middle aged man enter the ruins over there," Data pointed over towards the old tan colored dome shaped building with his ball shaped hands.

Naruto saw the odd building from before and remembered seeing a large middle aged man standing in front of it who seemed afraid to go inside…then it hit him.

"_You'll probably find him somewhere near the entrance he's really just a big coward, you see, so I don't think he's gone too far in…"_

"I think I saw him standing in front of the door when we first came through here, he seemed afraid to go inside," the blond spoke in realization.

"Then that definitely must have been him according his wife's description," said Rock now seeing that Naruto was pretty observant instead of just a goofy kid.

"Then he couldn't have gone too far, you may be able to save him if he's trouble, he might even provide us with parts for saving him," Chirped the mechcanical monkey.

Rock nodded his head thanking Data then set off towards the gate with Naruto behind him.

Arriving at the gate into the ruins Rock turns to Naruto before he could fallow any further, "You better wait here, it'll be too dangerous down there for you I can handle this on my own."

One of Naruto's eyes twitched it seems Rock is underestimating him.

Naruto points his thumb towards himself and takes a pose full of bravado, "You think a warning about some booby trapped ruins is going to stop Uzumaki Naruto? Hell I've dealt with dangerous stuff plenty of times in my life!" Naruto then marched past the armored boy and looked down into the abyss.

"Wow…looks like it goes a pretty deep," the blond says to himself.

Rock looked at him like he was crazy grabbing his shoulder trying to stop him, "Seriously Naruto it's dangerous down there! And traps aren't the only-"

Naruto just shrugged Rock's hand off his shoulder and waved off the young digger's warning, then proceeds to climb down the ladder.

Rock stared down after Naruto not beliving the kid, _"He couldn't be that ignorant? Could he?" _Rock decided he better fallow him down and try to change his mind.

"Seriously Naruto it's not safe at all!" he shouted as he climbed down the ladder.

WWW

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, he had expected to see stone walls and dirt everywhere and most of all for it to be dark in here. No, instead he saw dark brown walls and floors of metal with lights and wires attached to the walls. Everywhere he looked he saw what looked like something out of a science fiction manga. He also saw what looked like two pathes a door a few feet infron of him, and a path leading left.

After his observation Naruto heard the sounds clanking metal of Rock climbing down the ladder behind him.

"Naruto," he began, "Traps aren't the only things down here, and it's far more dangerous than you know."

Naruto just ignored the warning, but replied with a question, "Rock, this doesn't look like exactly like some old ruins, I thought old ruins were supposed to be made of stone?"

Rock noticed he just ignored his warning, he sighed and guessed he'd take his chances then gave Naruto a answer, "Well Naruto as far as I know there haven't been any stone ruin in forever."

The blonde turned around finding that answer to be impossible, "What do you mean there haven't been any stone ruins in forever? Of course there should be lost ruins from past ninja wars!"

Now Rock was confused by that retort, past _shinobi wars_? He'd had never heard of any such things, he heard of pirates and bandits who used ninja like tricks in there raids on ruins but a war? Sounds like a fantasy story.

"Eh…Naruto what are you talking about?" the blue boy asked.

"Whadda mean what am I talking about? I'm pretty sure there should be old ruins from the first two wars from what I understand," Naruto argued with what limited knowledge he had slightly fuming.

"That's it, I never heard of such wars, I never heard even heard of actual ninja before," Rock responded, he was starting to think the kid was crazy.

Naruto's eyes widen at _never heard of actual ninja before, _even he knew that was impossible, ninja were known through the whole world, how could this guy NOT know or even NOT hear of ninja?!

Before the blonde could argue or blow up on Rock they heard a cry echo through the ruins that startled both of them.

"Help! Somebody!!" Called a man's voice.

"That must be the junk stop owner!" Rock shouted looking towards the direction it came from.

"Damn it, I almost forgot," Naruto exclaimed.

Rock nodded, "Naruto we'll talk later, right now he needs help."

The blonde just nodded with a determined expression as Rock leads the way down the left corridor from the entrance.

-NL-

-AN-

There's chapter six, I would have went further with this chapter, but this was a good spot to stop. The genin gathering scene was troublesome when it came to dialogue and trying to keep the conversation from sounding awkward and being out of place, same with the hospital scene.

So next chapter there will be some action again after so long since the nuke-nin fight and Naruto discovery of the killing machines known as reaverbots and he and Rock should have their first run in with Tron too.

Ah, yes I'd like to say thanks for all the suggestions for my questions and I really like the suggestions to some people were apparently thinking on the same wave length too, soon I will incorporate the ideas into the story and I think I know which one I will use.

Also in regards to the poll I was suppose to have up, I did make one but since it was the first time I made one I didn't realize until recently that I hadn't select the thing that puts it up on my profile, so sorry about that to the more silent readers, but it's good to see suggestions though.

Well folks if I'm lucky I should have the next chapter in by Sunday

Oh yeah and today is Mega Man's 22nd anniversary too, so it's happy birthday to the blue bomber!

Well until then see ya later.


End file.
